Angel of death
by honeychild200
Summary: Harry makes a deal with death to help balance his powers and becomes an angel of death. This story also crosses over with Percy Jackson, avengers, Buffy the vampire slayer.
1. Chapter 2

Life was never really fair for a boy named Harry Potter. At 15 years old he lived in a home where he was not wanted, being cast aside was something he was familiar with. Despite the monthly payments from Harry's parents estate for his upkeep he was still treated like he wasn't human. His aunt and uncle made it a point to tell him he was a burden and unwanted. He was not going to take it anymore. He moved around his small room packing the few things that were valuable to him. He had just come back from his appointment at the bank with the goblins. Fury swirled inside him and it was all he could do to contain it.

The secrets that Dumbledore insisted on keeping meant that he never knew he should never have been tried for underage magic as he was already considered an adult because of the triwizard competition. He was so busy worrying about losing his control over Harry he kept Harry in the dark not giving him a chance to make informed choices. He made the decision to get away from the wizarding world and changed all of the money that his parents left him and what Sirius left him into muggle money before placing it in a bottomless trunk provided by the goblins who were only too happy to help him as he sold them everything that was not liquidated. That meant all the land the blacks and Potters owned. He didn't need it and he couldn't use it where he was going. He wanted to buy a place of his choice. He did save the furniture from the home of his ancestors, portraits, jewellery and some other bits and bobs to remind him of where he came from. He was not going to hang around and fight for a society that was treating him like a criminal when he had done nothing wrong. It was time for a clean slate and he had the resources to do it.

The last straw was knowing that Dumbledore knew about his mistreatment by the Dursleys and did nothing to help make his life more bearable. He didn't think it was too much to ask to have someone check on him once in a while to make sure the Dursleys were behaving. He felt a vindictive justification when he stopped the money going to the Dursley's and told them to ask for proof that the money was spent on his upkeep. If the Dursleys could not do this they were to return all the money they were receiving with interest. As the money was the Dursley's biggest income this would also mean no matter what happens they would no longer have the easy life they were enjoying at his expense. Harry didn't care what happened to Dudley. Despite them getting on better ever since the dementors he had never actually apologised or shown any remorse for making Harry's life a living hell. Harry cast a truth spell on the house before he left. The Dursleys would not be able to lie their way out of trouble the way they had done when they blamed him for Dudley's misdeeds. There was no justification for the things they did to him. They deserved everything they got.

The Dursleys were out and would not be back till that evening. Harry made his way into the one place he was never allowed to enter, the attic. He made sure that he had the trunk he was leaving with all packed and shrunk in his pocket. A silent alohomora took care of the lock on the attic door. The door opened to a huge space filled with things that the Dursley's did not want to throw away. Harry felt his heart clench as he realised that there was a place they could have let him stay instead of the cupboard under the stairs if they truly hated the thought of him in one of their bedrooms. Despite the old furniture and trunks in there was still plenty of space that they could have given him. He cleared his mind of the past and walked towards a trunk he noticed with his mother's name on it. It opened at his touch, inside was a letter with his name on it. He felt renewed fury towards the Dursleys for keeping this from him. The magic on the trunk probably prevented them from getting rid of it and he was willing to bet it would have moved to any place he called home. Reaching in, he took the letter and opened it. His mother beautiful handwriting covered the page and for a while all he could do was look at it as he thought about what he lost. Snapping out it he started to read it…


	2. Chapter 3

**_For my baby Harry_**

**_I hope I never have to send this letter and that I am able to tell you this myself when you are old enough to understand. But if you are reading this then I have died and you lived. I know you lived because I took every precaution I could to protect you and with the protections and spells I placed to make sure you receive this and everything in my trunk I hope it worked. There is no easy way to start this so I'll just let it out there._**

**_Before you were born I worked as an unspeakable in the department of mysteries. We had an incident in one of the rooms where a gate was situated, this gate was called the veil of death, it started showing signs of magic and something came out of it. I was in the room with James Potter as we worked together often but he did not see what I saw. I could not tell what it was at first but it was human shaped and had huge white wings. As I was the closest to it the thing hit me and instead of knocking me back it possessed me and took over my body. Once it realised it was in enemy territory it decided to take its chances with the veil and jumped back in only this time in my body. I was sure I was done for and that it was the end for me however to my surprise instead of dying I found myself in another world._**

**_A world like ours but different. There were no witches and wizards in this world however there were Greek gods demi gods and monsters. My hitchhiker was an arch angel trying to find his way home. His name was Gabriel. We spent a long time trying to come up with a way to get both of us to our respective homes and during this time we started seeing a man we met while we were there. It wasn't until after I became pregnant with you that I found out he was one of the Greek gods. I didn't know what this would mean for you and what you would actually be as you would have genes from all three of us. It was not long before Gabe found a way for me to return and I could choose to stay there or come home._**

**_I decided to come home, when I returned through the veil James Potter was the one who I met on the other side. We decided to keep the information about what happened in the veil room to ourselves. The eight months I spent in another world were barely a minute here. As far as James was concerned he saw me go in and saw me spat out. I told him what happened and between the two of us we decided to keep it to ourselves. If those in charge found out I knew I would be experimented on and have you taken away from me, I couldn't risk it. That is how I ended up married to James Potter. He offered to protect both of us as he was already in love with me, if I had had you out of wedlock I would have been shunned worse than muggle borns already are in our world. He blood adopted you as soon as you were born so you took on his traits and looks. I really did fall in love with him after a while and our marriage was a happy one no matter how little time we had together. I know I just dumped a load on your shoulders, yes James Potter is not your biological father, I do not know what your dominant traits are but those will determine what you are. I'm so sorry you have to go through this alone sweetheart but know that no matter what I love you._**

**_Be safe sweetheart_**

**_With love your mother_**

_**ps the trunk has what you need to help you while you find Gabe and your other father use it well.**_

Harry had tears running down his face. It was one thing when you are called a freak by those who are supposed to be your family and then to find out they may be right but there are others, however finding out that you are a freak amongst freaks….well he should have known there was something up with him especially as his accidental magic as child was different than what most wizarding children ever report. It was bigger and occurred more often than not. The trunk his mother left him had several compartments in it. He could live out of it if need be when he left the Dursleys. This was a relief to him as he was worried about where he would live. The enchantments on the trunk would make it impossible for him to be found if he did not want to be. He shrunk the trunk and it turned into a bracelet circling his arm. He had to leave. He could break down about his loss of identity later, his plans however had changed. On the back of his mother's letter was a spell to get him through the veil to one of his father's worlds. He was going to use it and as he knew where the veil was and how poorly it was guarded.

Xxx Xxx

The ministry of magic had not changed since he had last been there. Finding his way was easy especially while under his invisibility cloak. He walked towards the veil with the shredded curtains and felt a chill goo up his spine. He wondered if he should do this. It was one thing to plan doing something it was quite another to actually do it. One thing he knew for sure was that he could not go back. This was his way from under Dumbledore's thumb and if it was ever found out he was more than human he could kiss his freedom goodbye. Just as he entered the veil memories of his life flashed in front of his eyes.

His mother smiling at him from outside his crib….

James Potter encouraging him to repeat a feat of accidental magic…

His mother's scream as she was hit by the avada kedavra….this memory showed something else as his mother died something leaving her body and standing beside him. The avada kedavra being sent towards him and the figure who just left his mother's body stand in front of it sending the spell back to the caster although a sliver of it bounced off him creating a lightning bolt scar. However the figure disappeared right after deflecting the curse and destroying Voldemort's body. Harry was in shock. His father had saved him, his parents had not known what effect the spell would have had from him and they did not want to risk it.

After that memory Harry watched his miserable childhood as it replayed in his mind. The beatings from Dudley as he was encouraged by Vernon and Petunia did nothing to stop her son continuously hurting him even to the point of breaking his bones, using him as an experiment to see the effect of using different objects to harm him or pushing him down the stairs. When he fought back to protect himself his uncle beat him within an inch of his life before throwing him in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry had suppressed all these memories. He had not wanted to think about them especially the Harry hunting where he often had cracked to outright broken ribs from his cousin and his gang.

He knew that without his magic he would have sustained more damage than he had but somehow the injuries disappeared after a night not even leaving scars to show for them. He never bothered to tell anyone about it as the evidence of the beatings disappeared and no-one would believe him. The memories continued and he watched his first meeting with the Weasleys as well as Hermione. He noticed things he had never noticed before such as Ron's search for him on the train, the way he scowled at anyone else who came near them. He also realised that he could have handled the situation with Draco Malfoy differently and made his life a lot less complicated. Reviewing his life made him realise that he had been played like a marionette on string. He went where he was led and did what everyone else expected.

A laugh sounded around him when the thought went through his mind and a voice spoke to him. "Took you long enough to realise what you should have seen long ago. You were being used to fulfil a prophecy and to fight a war you had no business fighting. I have to say kudos for getting yourself out before things came to a head. I thought I was going to have to watch as that old man used you for his own ends. He knew you were powerful after all he bound the majority of your powers so that you could not use them."

Harry looked around himself trying to find the voice as he asked. "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 4

Out of the darkness a figure materialised and said "I am death. You are in my domain. Your mother came through here although she would not remember it as she was a vessel of an angel at the time. I had to give her my blessing to pass through as she did not entre by choice but by the choice of a divine being. The second blessing is what connected me to you. I have been watching and waiting for you all these years. What you are is unique, both your halves are immortal and have destroyed any humanity you had, but they are not connected. You will be hard pressed to find a balance s they are both powerful parts of yourself. You could end up destroying the universe."

Harry who had been a bit sceptical about what he was being told began to freak out. "What do you mean destroy the universe? Is that why you brought me here?"

Death gave Harry a smile which scared Harry. "Calm down Harry. I brought you here because you forgot your mother's spell to get you through and because of your immortality you would not have died but spent eternity relieving your miserable life in your mind."

Horror flooded Harry as he realised he had just walked through the veil without thinking about it. He had completely forgotten to use the spell and if he had been human he would have died.

Still smiling at Harry Death continued to speak, "It's probably a good thing you forgot or I would not have seen how destructive your powers can be when they are out of control, which they would have been when you got to the other side and the blocks came off. It would have been quite the explosion, maybe even powerful enough to make you fade from existence. At least now I can help you remove the blocks safely and teach you how to harness your power that is if you will allow me."

Harry was still in shock at the revelation that he would have destroyed life as it was known and knowing his luck he would have survived to suffer the consequences of that action. Harry knew No-one did anything for nothing and wanted to know what Death wanted in return.

"Ok, if I agree to this what do you get out of it?"

Death seemed to think on the matter before he decided to speak, "When I blessed your mother while she was carrying you it gave you the potential to become master of death. However with you leaving that world it means that someone else can claim the title and abuse the privilege. You have never desired power and I have ever seen a purer soul than yours. I wish to make you the master of death so no-one else can ever take advantage of it like in the past. It will also give you the balance you need for your powers, a middle ground if you will. Every living thing bows down to death and power is sentient enough to be living."

After asking about the consequences Harry decided to go for it. Either way he was screwed. He could not leave on his own and even if he did he risked destroying the universe especially if what death said was true and he had a feeling it was. Hoping against hope that he was doing the right thing he told death to begin.

Xxx Xxx

Harry braced himself. He figured he had been in pain constantly as he grew up so his threshold for it was quite high. He was surprised however when he felt a rip inside his body where he knew his magical core was located however there was no pain.

Death laughed at the look on his face as he said "There is no need for you to suffer. I number your pain receptors so you will not feel the pain while I release your powers and give you death magic."

As he spoke a wand appeared in his hand as well as a black stone and his cloak came out of Harry's trunk in his pocket. The three items folded in on themselves as they merged together into a circle with a triangle within it and a line across it. It floated towards his left arm and buried itself in his arm leaving a tattoo of the same shape in white gold and green. Harry also began to physically change as he absorbed the death magic. His usually emaciated body became a healthier lean and his black hair grew longer past his shoulder blades and three inches of the tips turned the same white gold as the tattoo. It had lost its uncontrollable nature and became silky.

Death smirked and said "You will have to get used to having allure, it is a job hazard I'm afraid but it can't be helped. People will always find you adorable and your small size will mean a lot of people will be protective of you, which is a good thing as I won't always be in the same place as you."

However the biggest surprise came when wings shot out of Harry's back. They were the same white gold that his hair was and his wingspan was twice the size of his body. Although instead of two wings he expected he had four of them. The feathers were beautiful and the softest things he had ever felt in his life. Death conjured a mirror to allow him to see himself. He looked completely different. He knew everyone from his former life would never recognise him if they saw him.

He smiled at death and said "Thank you. At least now I don't have to worry about people asking why I was so unhealthy."

Nodding in agreement Death replied "As you can see you have two sets of wings instead of one set. That is because you already had wings and now the death magic has turned you into an angel of death it created another set of wings. That is what you are now. The angel of death. You have my powers as well as those you got from your parents. Your powers are now in balance with each other as you are now a new species. You are still the only one of your kind although you do not have to worry. You are too powerful for anyone to try and use you the way you were as you grew up. You are also connected to me if you should need me and I will be there for you."

Harry didn't realise it but he had been there with death for a year and a half as they went through everything he needed to know about his powers. Harry grew fond of Death despite his sarcastic humour and changeable moods that he discovered after spending time with him. When it came to leave he found he did not want to. This was the first time that he truly felt wanted that he could remember ever since being left with the Dursleys. Death was the first adult to gain his trust and keep it. He wanted to hold on to that but Death told him he would be able to see him whenever he wanted. He had the power to summon him or come to him. It was that that finally made Harry agree to leave the veil. He was entering a new world and he would meet one of his fathers.

Xxx Xxx


	4. Chapter 5

Stepping out of the veil Harry found himself in what looked like a motel room. He looked around the room to find it was already occupied by two men who were now pointing guns in his face with a killer intent look on their faces. Harry knew the guns would not kill him but the shots would most likely hurt a lot and he wanted to avoid that.

Before he could say anything the taller of the two men spoke up. "Who are you? Are you a witch?"

Harry realised that his appearing in the room to them would be look like a form of magic and could not blame the guy for coming to that conclusion. His own voice surprised him when he answered the guy as he had gotten used to speaking to Death in his mind.

"No I am not a witch. I am Harry."

Harry could tell that the two men must know something about the supernatural due to the equipment in the room and the weapons as well. Death had not been forthcoming about where he would end up but he had told him he would send him as close as he could to someone who could help him find his father.

The two men scowled and the shorter one said, "If you are not a witch then how did you appear out of thin air?"

Harry decided to go with his gut instinct that was telling him that these men knew more about the supernatural than most people and if Death sent him to them then they must have a way to find Gabriel.

He didn't have to tell them everything about himself only about his being an angel, he could always obliviate them later if he was wrong. "I am an angel, I flew in or more like I was sent here. I am looking for someone and I was told in a roundabout way that you were in contact with him or you know someone who is."

The shorter of the two men shouted out "Castiel!"

Harry felt someone approach before a man was stood right in front of him.

The newly arrived man turned toward the shorter man and said "Dean what is going on? Who is that?"

Castiel was now pointing at Harry as he asked his question. Dean still had his gun pointed at Harry when he answered. "We were hoping you could tell us. He said he was an angel and he was looking for someone."

Castiel's attention was now on Harry, then he said "Who are you? Your grace is familiar but I cannot pinpoint it. I can however tell you are not one of my brothers."

Harry could tell the guy was an angel, he realised that if angels were brothers then this guy would be his family.

"My name is Harry, I am looking for Gabriel, can you contact him?"

Castiel's eyes widened at the mention of his brother whom he had just recently found out was alive. The familiarity of the grace he was feeling suddenly became obvious. It was Gabriel's, he should have recognised it as soon as he felt it, but the subtle difference in it had thrown him off. This meant that this boy was somehow connected to Gabriel in some way. Is it possible? He stood in between the Winchesters and the boy in a protective way as he put together what was going on in his mind. Dean was a little trigger happy these days and he didn't want to get the boy shot.

The only thing he could say was "Are you a Nephilim?"

Harry shook his head and said "No I am not half human, I am as immortal as you are. "

Harry was cut off by a confused Castiel "Then how…?"

"It's a long story, one that only Gabriel can give justice to as it is his."

Castiel nodded he had every intention of finding out what was going on "So then would I be correct in guessing that Gabriel is your dad?"

Harry nodded as he spoke "Yes he is. Something happened when I was fifteen months old and he was forcibly removed from my life. I only found out just after I turned fifteen in a letter my mother left me that the man I thought was my father all these years wasn't. I came here to see if I could find him."

Castiel didn't reply as someone else suddenly appeared next to him. Harry knew Castiel and Gabriel must have communicated telepathically. Seeing his father for the first time Harry felt overwhelmed. A lump formed in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes as irrational anger coursed through him. He knew Gabriel didn't leave by choice from his memories. He had after all followed his mother to a world that was not his own and stayed for him till the attack. However he couldn't help but feel abandoned by him.

All the pain and misery he went through as he grew up rose within him feeding his anger, the invisibility on his wings faltered leaving them visible to everyone in the room. He didn't acknowledge their gasps at the sight he made, like an avenging angel.

He was glaring at Gabriel when he spoke. "You left me."

His voice was not loud it was more like a whisper that carried to all ears in the room. Gabriel broke out of his shock induced state and said

"Harry?"

He too had tears in his eyes and stepped forward toward Harry with intention of hugging him but Harry moved back and said "Why didn't you ever come back for me? You've been through the veil before why didn't you do it again?"

Gabriel could see the hurt and betrayal on Harry's face, all he wanted to do was make it go away. Harry had forgotten about the Winchesters but was reminded when Dean spoke.

"What do you expect from a trickster? He is …."

Harry's head spun in the direction of the two brothers and cut him off "…none of your business."

Gabriel ignored Dean and kept his attention his son. "Harry, it's only been a few months for me since I left. I don't have the ability to find my way through the veil without Death's help. Last time he agreed to help me because I wasn't in the right place, this time however he was not willing to help me displace myself again. He said it took him too long to get me back here he was not willing to go through it again, especially if you were gonna come here anyway. I guess the time I spent in the veil was longer than I realised."

Harry could relate with not noticing time go by while inside the veil. After all he had been in there for a year and half and hadn't noticed the time go by. Gabriel turned to the others in the room who had been watching them with interest and said

"Do you guys think you could give us some time alone?"

Castiel ushered the two brothers to another room leaving Harry and Gabriel alone.

"I'm so sorry Harry, It was never my intention to leave you. But when your mother died I could not stay there with you. I was ripped back to this world and into my former life. I had no idea how to recreate the situation that brought me to your world and Death wouldn't help me. I could only hope you would be able to find your way here."

Harry allowed Gabriel to hug him this time. He cried as he was held lovingly for the first time that he could consciously remember.


	5. Chapter 6

"A few months huh? That's gotta be disorienting. It's been 15 years for me with the Dursleys give or take."

Gabriel was furious when Harry mentioned the Dursleys as he said "Are you telling me that someone put you with Lily's sister?"

Harry nodded and said "Yeah Dumbledore. He …."

A commotion I the other room broke the tender moment as dean ran back into the room shouting.

"Castiel's been kidnapped."

Harry had forgotten about the apocalypse situation going on. He would help with whatever he could and turned to Gabriel. "Can you find him?"

Gabriel answered "Yes, but finding him and saving him are two completely different things."

"We'll do this together. I have a few tricks up my sleeves if we get overwhelmed."

Gabriel took Harry's arm and then turned to Dean and said "We will be back soon."

Harry felt a displacement from where had been as well as saw his surroundings change. He found himself in a room with Castiel standing in front of another angel. They looked like they were arguing.

"You betrayed us Cas by siding with humans. You were one of us, powerful and now you are losing you grace turning into one of the humans you love so much."

Cas didn't answer as the other angel raised his sword to strike him. Harry raised his hand ripping the sword from the angel's hand bringing it straight into his. This gained the attention of the arguing angels.

Beside him Gabriel spoke "Hello Michael. Still trying the intimidation game? What makes you think that killing your potential vessel's guardian angel is going to endear you to him?"

While Gabriel was talking Harry summoned Castiel to him away from the angry angel who seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. "Gabe, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Gabriel laughed as he said "You would love that wouldn't you, after all it was you that tried to get rid of me all those years ago. Did you get what you were hoping for?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer and threw Michael across the room with his magic, then without waiting for him to recover he grabbed both Castiel and Gabriel who looked like he wanted to continue the little tete a tete with his brother and disappeared from the room back to the Winchesters. They left the place as soon as they had the brothers they needed to hide from Michael who would no doubt be furious.

They didn't get far as Michael caught up to them. This time he had three other angels as backup. Harry stood by Gabriel as he prepared for a fight. He told the brothers to stay in the car, it was time to put the lessons from Death to good use. Michael spoke to him first "Who are you?"

Harry smirked and said "Harry Potter, I would say it is nice to meet you but I hate lies. So I won't."

If Harry thought the angel was pissed off before he was mistaken. He could practically feel the anger wash over him in waves, turning to Gabriel he said "Are all angels empaths? I am reeling from all the emotions in this area."

Gabriel smiled and said "I will teach you how to gain control of your abilities later right now we have a situation." Harry smiled and said "I got this."

Concentrating on his death magic Harry released a black fire from the palm of his hand and shot it towards their pursuers. The angels who were hit with the black fire found themselves no longer in control of their vessels. They were dispossessed and sent back where they came from. The only one left was Michael who now had a wary look on his face as he considered his next move. He could sense the power coming off of Harry and knew that he would not have the advantage he usually had especially with Gabriel and Castiel backing the boy up. This needed careful handling. The boy was clearly an archangel, the wings despite the difference in colour were a big tell however he had never met the boy before this meant that the boy had to be an abomination, a Nephilim he needed to be destroyed.

"You are a Nephilim boy, an abomination your kind shall not be suffered to live."

Harry laughed and said "Do you sense any humanity in me?"

Michael stopped short at that. It was true he could not sense any humanity in the boy. In fact he was completely an angel.

"How is this possible? I know every archangel, the only way for you to have an archangel's grace is if you are born from one of them, making you a Nephilim."

This time it was Gabriel who answered. "You are partially right. He is my son. It is my grace you sense from him."

Harry continued for him. "…My other parent is none of your business."

Harry walked forwards till he was standing in front of the angel and continued to speak "I am an angel of death and it is not mortals that I reap. Stay away from us and I'm sure you and me will get along just fine."

Harry handed Michael back the sword he took from him. Taking back the sword Michael disappeared leaving father and son together.

"Why did you give him back the sword Harry?"

Smiling at his father Harry answered "I don't want him hunting us down for that thing. We have enough problems already, besides keeping that thing with us gives Lucifer the upper hand if he gets his hands on it. It's not a guarantee that we can protect it. Besides right now I want us to concentrate on stopping the apocalypse. Michael is not going to give up. He will be a lot more subtle now as he will try to find a way around me. We need to find Lucifer and send him back to his cage. Did you know he tried to bind Death to him? It would have worked too if Death had not bound himself to me first. Hopefully if we take one side out of the pending war there won't be anybody for the other side to fight against and things can stay as they are."

They were moving towards the car as they spoke. Dean and Sam were looking at Harry with a little fear and a look Harry had seen on people when they wanted to use him for something.

He turned to them and said "Don't even think about it. I will not do your dirty work for you. I have no intention of going on any hunts. I have never had a chance to just be a kid and take advantage of what other kids do and I have every intention of doing so. I came here to get to get to know my dad and that is what I'll do. If it wasn't for the fact that he is a part of all this I would not even involve myself with any of this."


	6. Chapter 7

_**MEANWHILE DUMBLEDORE...**_

Dumbledore was in his office contemplating the happenings of the past years that involved Harry Potter when he got a fire call from the squib he placed to watch over the boy.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"

Dumbledore followed the sound of the voice coming from his fireplace and saw the face of Arabella Figg searching for him. He got up from behind his desk to stand where she could see him in the room.

"I am here Arabella. Are you having a good day?"

Arabella was too agitated to indulge in pleasantries instead of answering Dumbledore's question she gave him her news.

"Professor we have a problem. I saw Harry leave the Dursleys on his own unprotected and he looked like he was in a hurry. I thought you said that you had someone watching him. I haven't seen anyone stopping him from going."

Arabella now had Dumbledore's full attention.

"Did you see what transport he took or if he met anyone?"

Shaking her head negatively Arabella answered "No, professor. He walked away from Little Winging and I did not see if he was meeting anyone as he was out of sight after he turned a corner. I came straight here to let you know. If you hurry you might be able to find him before he gets too far."

Dumbledore quickly checked the tracking charms he placed on Harry. He noticed he was now somewhere in London. Actually close to the ministry. It looked like he had taken the night bus to get there so quickly. After waving off Arabella Dumbledore used the floo network to go to the ministry hoping to head Harry off. He was talking to himself as he got out of the fire place when he arrived.

"What is that boy thinking about? He knows that the last place he would be welcome is here. I'm going to have to keep a tighter leash on him. Clearly he has too much freedom if he goes off on his own disregarding his own safety."

Dumbledore was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't notice a slight shift in the air as someone walked past him in an invisibility clock. He checked the tracker again a few minutes later and noticed that Harry was on his way to the department of mysteries. As he walked down following him he asked himself "What is he doing down here?"

It was then that he remembered that Sirius, Harry's godfather had fallen into the veil of death. His heart beat faster as the events of the last few months played in his head,

_**Harry being tricked into going to the ministry**_

_**Harry watching Sirius die as a result**_

_**Harry trashing his office after the prophecy was revealed to him**_

_**Harry requesting not to go to the Dursleys yet again that year**_

_**Harry overhearing his friends remaking on the payments they received for keeping an eye on him and reporting back to Dumbledore**_

And then his biggest regret …Harry grieving alone in a home where he was not wanted nor given any comfort.

Dumbledore knew there was more to Harry's problems that made his life miserable but he had not known how to protect him as completely as the blood wards did. He had had to look at the bigger picture, the happiness of one child or the safety of the many. Harry was prophesied to be the one to end the dark lord, his safety came before everything else. There was no other way. However he may have ignored his charge too much if he was about to do what he thought he was about to do. Dumbledore was running now and some of the unspeakables were following him yelling for him to stop and get back out as he was not allowed to be in there.

He ignored them as he ran into the veil room only to see Harry walk straight in without hesitation.

Dumbledore screamed "Noo oo!"just as the unspeakables rushed in.

His fears had been realised. Harry was committing suicide by following Sirius into the veil. Dumbledore did not know what to do. What a time for Harry to decide to take the coward's way out. Voldemort was back, the ministry was in disarray as they refused to acknowledge the fact. He had thought that knowing the prophecy Harry would be more understanding to the plight of the wizarding world. Looks like he was wrong. He was on his knees where he had fallen when he saw Harry go through when an unspeakable spoke to him.

"Professor Dumbledore. Can you please explain why you are in here? Has something happened?"

Dumbledore slowly raised his head as he answered "Harry Potter came through here, he was the one I was following. I arrived in time to watch him walk into the veil."

Everyone in the room paled as they heard what Dumbledore said. From what they knew of the veil no-one got out once they went in. One of the other unspeakables voiced his thoughts

"Why would the saviour of the wizarding world want to commit suicide?"

Dumbledore knew this was not going to turn out well for him. Especially once the truth about Harry's home life came out. He was going to have to be very careful about how he handled this.

Xxx Xxx

..._**AND the Dursleys**_

Vernon Dursley had taken his wife and son out to eat. He knew he was getting the brat's money later on that very day so could afford to splurge a little. The restaurant they went to was upmarket and in the middle of London so it was very expensive. Is pay that had gone in that morning would be covered three times over so he didn't have much to worry about using to pay for their expensive meal and other bits and bobs. Hey made their way to the cinema where Vernon tried to pay for their tickets with his bank card expecting the money to be there but the card was rejected. Feeling humiliated he gathered his family and made his way to the bank to check what was going on. He started to worry when he found out that nothing had been paid in. He had just spent his entire pay on a day out with his family and now there was nothing left. He felt a fury rise within him as he thought about punishing Harry for the lack of funds when he got home.

Vernon Dursley did not know that his problems were just beginning because waiting for him when he got home were the letters from Gringotts requesting proof that the money he had been given over the years had been spent on who it was meant for, as well as inland revenue waiting for an explanation of the extra income that he never declared and social services waiting for a report on child living in their home that they had no record of. It was the end of the line for the Dursleys, especially with the truth spell left activated in their home they managed to hand over enough rope to hang themselves with.

Xxx Xxx


	7. Chapter 8

Harry sat in a motel room talking to Gabriel after their run in with Michael.

"Ok I get how you didn't have a choice when Michael accidentally threw you into the veil and you ended up with my mum as your vessel. What I don't get is how you mum and my other dad got together. I mean…"

Harry was now red in the face as tried to ask his question. It had been something he had wondered about. How they managed to co-operate enough for them to make him.

Gabriel noticed Harry's embarrassment while trying to ask his question and laughed before putting him out of his misery

"It was all your mum actually. Despite the fact that neither of us was given a choice over my using her as a vessel we were both stuck like that, so we came to an agreement to allow each other freedom of movement. I used to spend time in the back of her mind with my walls up so she could have privacy. It was during the final months that we were there that I spent several weeks meditating at the back of her mind trying to pass time as we weren't getting anywhere finding a way to either of our homes. I would have been there longer if I hadn't been pulled back by her panic. She was freaking out because she was pregnant. The job we managed to get would not be enough to sustain us and a baby and due to the fact that she had tried and failed to speak to me while I was meditating she had assumed I was gone somehow."

"I could sense her relief when I came out of it and she explained what happened while asking me what had happened to me. I was shocked that I had meditated through her relationship encounters and didn't even realise that anything was happening. Even after I was able to let her leave and go home I could not leave you. Despite the fact that you were unplanned you were still mine and I had every intention of being a part of your life. So I asked her permission to stay with her and she agreed, she knew that you would have powers that she would not even begin to understand and would need all the help she could get. We also decided against telling anyone that I came back with her even her husband. One thing I was very happy about though. I got to be there every step of the way and experience your mother's pregnancy with her. I would not exchange that for anything. It created a bond between us that can never be broken. "

Harry didn't know if he should be relieved or not. He was glad it wasn't anything that would make him need years of therapy when he was older but he was disappointed because it seemed like Gabriel had no clue who his other father was.

His mother never mentioned his name like she did with Gabriel's and he was hoping Gabriel would know.

"Do you know who my other father is?" Gabriel nodded affirmatively and Harry began to get excited but the excitement fell as soon as he heard the next words.

"I do know who he is but I think he should tell you himself. I will go with you once we are finished here with the apocalypse. We will leave soon after."

Harry got off the bed he was sitting on as he heard a scream from the other room before silence fell. Opening the door to the Winchesters room Harry found some of the furniture knocked down but the brothers were gone. Castiel arrived at the same time and said "Dean and Sam have been taken by pagan gods. They wish to offer them to Lucifer in exchange for immunity from him."

Looking at Gabriel who had followed him into the room Harry said "Looks like we won't have to look far for old Lucy."

Harry pulled out his scythe then called Death to him. "Hi Harry, have you seen the gifts I packed for you in your trunk yet?"

Whatever Harry was expecting Death to say to him that was not it.

"Actually I haven't had a chance to look inside my trunk yet. I was hoping you could let me know how to use the ring's magic. I need it to seal Lucifer back in his cage. You told me that the Winchesters have the other rings from Pestilence, famine and war and I have yours."

Death merely touched Harry's shoulder and the ring formed on his left fore finger. "You only need to think of what you require and it will materialise. This goes for the other two items that you have."

Harry gave him a smile as he said "Thank you. Ok now we can go."

Death looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. He watched as Harry, Castiel and Gabriel disappear from the room knowing Gabriel's fate was now sealed. Harry was not quite used to his powers yet to enable him to sense it, he was still too young. He knew that if he told Harry what he sensed he would lose him as he would not allow the events to play as they should. All he could do was be there for Harry when it happened so he followed them to the hotel where the Winchesters were taken.

He must have been wallowing for longer than he thought because when he arrived Harry was engaged in battle with Lucifer. Death could feel his master's fury and pain and that was when he noticed Gabriel's vessel slumped om the floor with a sword wound in the chest. It had already happened. With Harry's rage his powers were completely unleashed and all Lucifer could do was defend himself against all the attacks. Cold fire burned from Harry and sharp pointy ice shot from his hands as it was aimed for Lucifer's head and without waiting for him to recover the ice turned to cursed fire taking the shape of a furious dragon and engulfing Lucifer's vessel and turning it into ash. Harry didn't stop there. He brought out the scythe Death had given him telling him that it would reap both mortal and immortal alike, he swung it at Lucifer striking him in the chest then casting a spell to bind him to the cage he previously had been released from.

The spell Harry cast on the cage was a new one he had created specifically for Lucifer. It did not allow the use of any powers on the cage except his. No other magic could get in or out of it even if the seals were broken. He first surrounded the cage with death on all sides. Anyone going anywhere near it would have their soul reaped and body burned. He made sure that there was no way out for the fallen angel and then he made sure that any attempt to free Lucifer would result in excruciating pain that rivaled being sliced, stabbed, diced burned and boiled alive at the same time for both Lucifer and the one attempting it.

Harry completed the ritual to send Lucifer's cage back to hell with him now securely inside it and even if he managed to get out Harry had stripped him of his soul he would be hard pushed to get it back as he would need Harry's permission and he was not going to give it. When he was finished he turned to find his father's vessel still lying where Lucifer left it after he stabbed Gabriel. He gathered the body in his arms as he wept for the father he had just barely began know and love. The pain he felt lessened a little when he realised he had death's powers. If he could reap souls why could he not bring them back? Granted this was no mortal soul. Gabriel would be much more difficult. Death saw Harry's face and knew immediately what was going through his mind.

"Harry, bringing Gabriel back requires a sacrifice and I'm not willing to lose you for this. I have come to care for you and I know that Gabe would not want you do something like this for him.

Turning his head to look at death Harry spoke "You knew. You knew this was going to happen."

It was more a statement than a question. The answer was written all over death's face.

Turning back to his father's vessel Harry said "You did something didn't you? It wasn't supposed to be him dead it was me."

Again Death chose facial expressions to say what he wanted to say. By then he was no longer looking at Harry. He was facing the Winchesters who had arrived in the room and watched the scene with horror and interest.

"What did you mean sacrifice?"

Not having a choice Death answered Harry "It's an exchange, your life for his. As my master you are able to do this without needing a demon to do it for you so there is no selling of your soul and no hell on the other side, if there is another side for you."

Nodding Harry turned to Gabriel's vessel and began to gather the grace that had been dispersed when he died.


	8. Chapter 9

"Wait, Harry. Maybe there is another way. I don't know if it will work but the results are the same with the exception of not losing you."

Harry stopped and listened to what Death was saying.

"I can help you to bring him back but I will have to send you to another world. You would be reborn on that world, don't worry, you will still have your memories and your powers. The catch is we won't know where you will end up. I can place whatever possessions you want to take with you in limbo as you have access to it. Eventually I will find you but there is no telling how long that will be or if I will ever find you and when I do I can bring you back."

To Harry that sounded like his best bet. It meant that his father would be ok. The apocalypse could no longer happen with one of the major players taken out of it. He agreed with Death's plan. He was on automatic as went through the motions of the ritual with Death guiding him and then taking over when Gabriel woke up and Harry was lost. The last thing he heard was Gabriel shouting at Death to stop and send him back. Harry knew Death would not do that. It would be a violation of Harry's orders and as Death's master Harry had spoken.

Xxx Xxx

Harry's first conscious thought was 'it worked!'

He opened his eyes and looked around himself. He was lying in someone's arms wrapped up in a nice, soft, warm comfortable blanket. The person holding him smelt like an ocean breeze and gave off a feeling of safety, of home just like he felt when Gabriel held him that first time. He also felt the power rolling off the man in huge waves that made him feel like he was in the ocean. His memories were coming even quicker now. He remembered Death telling him that he was going to be reborn. He recalled his previous life and everything that happened. Looking up he saw the man give him a loving and proud smile and Harry smiled back.

Harry realised this must be his father. Feeling a little mischievous Harry raised his hand and gathered the moisture in the air before turning it into liquid and splashing the man's face with it and then giggled. He wondered how old he was and if the shock on the man's face was anything to go by he probably wasn't supposed to be able to do that. Getting over his shock the man was smiling even wider than before as he spoke to Harry the way most adults do to babies.

"Aren't you the cleverest baby in the world? That's my boy using your powers, I am so proud of you."

The man's face became sad all of a sudden as he said "I will always be watching over both of you. You will always feel my presence wherever you are. I wish I could stay with you but I cannot. I must go back before Zeus finds out that I left. I love you and your brother my son."

Harry was placed in his crib next to another dark haired child he had not noticed before.

"Harry! Percy! take good care of each other."

For Harry who had never had siblings in his former life felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness wash over him. He would definitely take good care of his brother. He then watched his father leave by turning into water and then disappearing after giving both boys a kiss on their foreheads.

Harry found out that he was the younger twin. They were six months old when Poseidon had come to see them. They had not seen him since. Harry however was more sensitive to the bond with their father and knew that occasionally he dropped by just to watch them sleep whenever their mother was not there. He was always invisible and only stayed for a few minutes and even those visits eventually stopped. Harry had deduced that there was something keeping him away because he could tell how much the man wanted to be a part of their lives but couldn't. He was resolved to explain this to his brother when they were older so that he would not feel abandoned by him.

Their mother's name was Sally Jackson and Harry grew to love her as he got to know her. She always did what she could to make sure that his brother and himself had everything they needed and were happy. However there were times when they were attacked by what Harry could only perceive as monsters. The first time it happened Harry had just woken up next to his brother in their crib and he saw his brother strangling a snake which promptly turned to gold dust. Harry sat up immediately when Percy began to cry. Checking his brother for injury and finding none Harry felt relief.

He sent a feeling of calm towards his brother, they were both only two making it impossible for Harry to pick him up and comfort him. Harry's speech was the same as any two year old despite the fact that he had an adult mind. He also had a lisp that made it difficult for him to get his point across.

"It's ok Percy, look it's gone."

Percy calmed down and leaned against his brother just as their mother rushed in after hearing Percy cry. The next incident had a one eyed man who tried to kidnap Harry but he had used his powers and water travelled like his father back to the nursery where he had been picked up during a nap before the man was noticed and chased off by the nursery teachers. There were other incidents in the past three years that Sally had noticed increasing and this was where the problem began. She had begun dating again. Now normally this would not have been an issue with Harry but the men she was dating were amongst the laziest, smelliest and most ridiculous people that could be found in the world.

Harry just didn't get it. His mother was a beautiful woman and he had seen several decent men approach her but she always turned them down. It was when Harry began operation get rid of morons. Harry still had his angel powers and that included the power of illusions that he inherited from Gabriel. He watched as his mother brought another jerk to meet them, deciding to start small he waited till his mother went into another room to pick up her jacket before leaving then turning to the guy. He cast a secrecy spell on the man so that he would never be able to talk about the incident but he would remember it clearly, as he did not want knowledge of his powers leaking out. He then casually cast an illusion transformed his body into a childlike red devil red eyes, horns and all. He held a pitch fork that he started to poke the man with while he cackled like a demented house elf before the man started screaming and ran out the door leaving the place. By the time Sally came out Harry was sat next to his brother innocently playing with their toys as if nothing had happened.

This happened two more times and Harry made sure each one was different. When Sally stopped bringing the men to meet them but was still going out Harry began to worry a little bit. How was he supposed to get rid of her dates if she never brought them to the house anymore? He was however horrified when after two months Sally brought home a man whose stench won as the smelliest of the lot she had brought home and that was saying something. Harry and his brother sat on the couch in the living room of their little flat. Their mother and new boyfriend were sat opposite them. Sally had figured out that either him or Percy was doing something to push away potential suitors and that was why they were only now meeting this one now.

Sally sat between her two sons as she spoke "Percy! Harry! Meet your new father Gabe. We were married yesterday and he is moving in today."


	9. Chapter 10

Harry felt horror wash through him. She had gone behind their backs and married the guy. Percy wasn't old enough to completely understand what was going on but he didn't look like he liked it either. Harry gave his mother a look of betrayal and she cringed a bit but she was resolved to see this through. She had done this for a reason and the safety of her boys came first. She had been careful when she married Gabe. She didn't take his last name and she never gave him any power over her children. She made sure that her children would either be taken to a place mentioned by their father when she last saw him or if that was not an option they would be placed in an orphanage. The look on Harry's face told Sally she had found the culprit who had been chasing away potential suitors.

Sighing Sally said "Ok boys I know this is a bit of a change for you but I'm sure you will get used to Gabe and like him."

Gabe didn't say anything. He just sat there with a beer in his hand and a cigar in his mouth. Harry's eyes narrowed as he began to think of potential ways to get rid of Gabe once his mother was out of sight. He knew the type of person Gabe was. He reminded Harry too much of Vernon Dursley. Sally seeing the narrowing of Harry's eyes made her shake her head at him clearly signalling that Gabe was off limits. Sitting back Harry decided fine if his mum was set on keeping the guy then that was her prerogative but if he laid one finger on his brother or him then the gloves were off. Harry would make him wish he was never born. Sliding off the couch Harry took his brother's hand and led him to their room. He didn't trust himself not upset his mother by frying Gabe, he was determined if he ever saw his father Gabriel again he would never refer to him or call him Gabe for short.

That day started a living pattern in the little flat where the family lived. Harry kept an eye on Gabe making sure he didn't harm his mother or his brother and had very little to do with the man. He had been right when thought the man was like Vernon Dursley. He began to blame everything that went wrong in his life on Percy and Harry. Harry was seven when he and Percy came home from boarding school a couple of weeks early, as they walked up the stairs toward their flat they heard yelling and things crashing. Harry could tell it was Gabe's voice that was raised and he could hear his mother trying to placate him. Both him and Percy ran up the stairs and made their way toward the voices. What Harry saw made his blood run cold. His mother was on the floor she was covered in bruises, cuts and blood and Gabe was standing over her fist raised about to strike her again. Harry didn't even hesitate. He waved his hand and Gabe was thrown across the room hitting the wall and gaining a gash on his forehead that began to bleed. He struggled to his feet to see what had attacked him. He was filled with fear as saw Harry's furious face. Gabe had always been wary of the child. He seemed so unnatural and gave off a feeling of power that made Gabe hide from the boys that he had been abusing their mother.

Harry was so furious he was literary seeing red. The sight of his mother on the floor in pain made him want to kill Gabe. He began to glow white gold as he approached Gabe. Raising his hand again he lifted Gabe off the floor and threw him again only this time several gashes appeared on his body making him bleed. Harry spoke with his magic lacing his voice.

"How dare you lay a finger on my mother you son of a bit***.

"I am going to rip you apart and send you to hell for the demons to play with."

By then Gabe was an unrecognisable mess. Harry's power over death kept him alive long enough to feel the pain he was inflicting.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BEATING ON MY MOTHER ASSWIPE?"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find his brother holding him back.

"Harry you are going to kill him. Don't! I don't want you locked up in juvie for that bastard. We need to make sure mum is ok."

Harry calmed down as he realised the damage he had done to Gabe. He used his powers to heal him so that he was no longer on the brink of death but left him with the wounds. His mother was still on the floor, she had passed out from her injuries. Harry knelt by his brother beside their mother before gathering his magic and healing her.

The show of power was nothing new to Percy who had been healed by Harry numerous times. They watched their mother's cuts and bruises healing including a broken nose. Harry levitated her to the couch and laid her there while Percy grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He then levitated Gabe out of the little flat and threw him outside followed by his things then locked the door. Knowing that he would have to find a way to help his mum especially moneywise Harry suddenly remembered something he had long forgotten. Death had told him that he would be able to place his things in limbo in case he needed them. His trunks from his original world, there was a fortune in those trunks. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about them. The protections on the trunks would ensure their safety and the money would mean that their mother would never have to work again.

Harry sat down on the floor of the living room and began to meditate. His mum had not yet woken up and he wanted to get them set up and safe as soon as possible. He did not want Gabe or whatever monsters that were always chasing them to find them, although he did notice something that made him feel a bit disturbed. There weren't as many monsters as there used to be when he was younger. It had seemed to stop although not completely when his mother married Gabe. Harry didn't need anyone pointing it out to realise that there was a reason their mother married the foul man. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the monsters he just wasn't sure how a stinky, lazy asswipe like Gabe helped reduce this.

Maybe it was the smell as Harry remembered his mother's other dates that had a similar stench. Well he was not going to allow his mother to suffer any longer. He would protect her. His meditation brought him into limbo. He had only been there once with death and was surprised it had worked so easily. His surroundings were nothing but fog as far as he could see and that began to clear on one area on the ground where his trunk and his first mother's were sat. Taking ahold of both trunks Harry pulled himself and the trunks out of limbo and when he opened his eyes only a couple of minutes had gone by. Percy was still getting their mother comfortable and covering her with a blanket. He turned to Harry when he heard movement and when he saw the trunks he was shocked

"Ok Harry I know you have a knack for doing the impossible but I think this takes the cake. Where did you get those?"

Harry had only told Percy the basics because as a child he would not be able to quite understand on the same level as an adult. They had spoken about Harry being reborn and their father as well as their powers. Percy had a similar level of control of water with Harry and Harry was teaching him how to manipulate it from one form to another such as taking the moisture in the air and turning it to liquid then ice and vice versa. With the trunks in his possession he should be able to help his brother learn how to defend himself much better.


	10. Chapter 11

0Harry smiled and said "Well brother of mine it's time we made a change in our lives and be the ones to take care of mum. I had forgotten about these. Do you remember when I told you about my being reborn?"

Percy nodded his head to say he remembered.

"Well this is from my former life. I had forgotten about it. In fact I haven't seen inside one of them yet so it will be my first time too. I know somebody made some changes to it and I'm looking forward to seeing what he did. We do have enough money to live in a better place than here, in fact we could live anywhere we want."

Percy's eyes were getting wider the more Harry spoke and when Harry asked him for his blood to place on the trunk to allow him inside he gave it him. When he opened the trunk and went down a ladder that was inside defying all logic he followed him in. The trunk was amazing. There was a room at the bottom of the ladder that looked like a receiving room. Harry was standing by a table holding a letter in his hand and reading it. Tears were falling down his face as he read the letter and Percy wondered why he was crying. He approached Harry who gave him the letter after reading it. It read

_**Dear Harry**_

_**I don't know if you will ever get this , I hope you do. I find it impossible to say I am grateful for what you did because at this point in time I am more angry than grateful. If it had been up to me you would not have had the choice to do what you did, exchanging your life for mine. Almost as idiotic as Dean Winchester selling his soul to buy his brother a few more years of life then die eventually anyway. I say almost because at least you didn't have to sell your soul. I miss you so much my son and I hope and pray that Death's plan worked and you are reborn safe and sound somewhere even though I cannot see you. I placed all the work I did with some improvements when I was stuck in another world to get home in this trunk. Death created a pocket dimension inside so you'll have your own little mansion in your pocket. You will never be without a home because as soon as you have found this trunk an enchantment will be activated that will make it return to you no matter where you are in bracelet form. Be safe Harry, remember no matter what you are loved.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Your father Gabriel**_

Previously Harry's stories had been like bed time stories to Percy. The letter and the trunk sort just made it hit home that his brother was reincarnated from another world. It didn't bother him at all. Harry was his brother no matter what. He would always be there for him. They took a tour of the trunk that had a mansion inside that included a library, several bedrooms and ensuites, a kitchen, lounge, potions lab, back garden even a lake and a pool as well some other rooms that Percy didn't know the name of. The trunk was amazing, Percy didn't think he could be more surprised until Harry showed him the bottomless trunk full of money.

When they were sat on the couch back in their mother's apartment waiting for her to wake up Percy spoke "Harry, how could you forget something like that? It's too much to forget don't you think?"

Harry just shrugged and said "I never had any use for material things before. First childhood I was never allowed to have anything so it never occurred to me to be fussed about money when I did get it and as something I had never had to worry about before I just forgot till now. Although what are we going to tell mum especially about where the money came from. I mean until today I didn't think she knew about our abilities. I thought we were protecting her but I think it was the other way around like when she married Gabe. Did you notice that the only time we were attacked was when we were at school and even then it was once in a while compared to when we were younger and it was every other day?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a second before it dawned on him and he realised what Harry was saying,

"You mean mum married Gabe for a reason and something about him keeps the monsters at bay?"

Harry nodded in agreement "Yes she did. I am inclined to think it's the way he smells. I don't know if you remember her previous dates had a similar stench on them too before I got rid of them. I think the smell covers up something that attracts the monsters to us making us not exactly invisible but more difficult to find."

Percy looked thoughtful and sad at the same time. "I wish I had known that was the reason she stayed with that bastard, to protect us. I would have never let her."

Nodding in agreement Harry answered "Me either. I did wonder why she would turn down perfectly decent guys for the nasty ones when I saw it happen. Any way it doesn't matter now. We won't let her do that to herself anymore. She can now live the way she wants and date whomever she wants."

Sally woke up after a couple of hours rest. Harry had not wanted to wake her as he could tell she was exhausted. Whatever had been happening she was not getting enough sleep or rest. Harry sat beside her and said "Hi mum" sally noticed that her boys were home.

"Harry? Percy? When did you get here? Where is Gabe?"

She was hugging her sons and checking for injuries as she spoke. The last thing she remembered was Gabe throwing her about the room and using her as a punching bag because she had not worked for enough money to pay for his gambling habits. He had accused her of holding out on him.

"Are you boys ok? What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The questions kept coming and both Percy and Harry waited for her to take a breath before answering her.

It was Harry who answered "We are fine mum, we are more worried about you. I managed to heal your injuries but there is always a chance I missed something do you feel any pain anywhere?"

Sally stopped her inventory for injuries on her sons and said in a shocked voice "Harry you know about your abilities?"

Nodding Harry said "Yes, both of us have always known. Well I did and I told Percy. I have also been helping him control his power like I learned to do with mine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you mum, but with the monsters that came after us I was more worried about what would happen to you if they found out you knew about them. No-one else seemed to be able to see them except us and the one time somebody did see well they were eaten. I didn't want that to happen to you. I didn't realise you already knew."

Sally wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug and said "Oh sweetheart, you've always been so grown up about everything, it isn't your job to protect me it's my job to protect you and your brother."

Harry interrupted her "I know why you married Gabe mum. It was a way to protect us from the monsters wasn't it?"


	11. Chapter 12

At her nod Harry continued before she could say anything

"It's one thing to want to protect us mum but it's quite another to make yourself so miserable with someone who is not even good enough to lick your shoes. If I had known what he was doing to you I would have gotten rid of him sooner. I want to show you something."

Harry led Sally to the trunks, he had decided he was going to tell her everything about his past. He showed her the money and the mansion in the trunk as he explained everything to her. They were now all sat in the living room in the trunk and were discussing their plans for the future.

"We can afford to do anything we want mum. No more scrounging for cash and working long hours for peanuts. I know you wanted to start writing and publish your own books, you can do that now. Percy and I have already talked about training and learning how to protect ourselves from the monsters properly. There are books in the library that explain the weaknesses of some of the monsters that we have come across and some classes in self-defence for all of us won't go amiss either."

By the time they finished talking they had decided to buy a new house in a nice neighbourhood and Harry would put up some wards to keep them safe. He would also teach Percy magic as it seemed he could wield it as well. Their new lives began and for the first time in a long time since marrying Gabe Sally was happy, she filed for divorce bought a new house and began writing her book. Due to Percy's ADHD and knack for attracting trouble she agreed to have both Harry and Percy home schooled. It meant she got to spend a lot more time with her boys and learn how to better take care of each other.

Harry spent time relearning things he had learned from Death the first time around. The training room in the trunk was made use of by all three of them. Sally learning how to fight and defend herself, Percy and Harry used it to gain control of their powers. Harry regained his death magic, angelic powers and power over water from his father. The combination of them all made Harry quite lethal. Even he did not know his limit. He often went out looking for monsters to practice on and found that his angelic powers smote the monsters quite effectively, they did not stand a chance. If he wanted a workout he had to hold back and most of the time physically fight the monsters. It was on one of those days out that he ran into a satyr who was running from some hellhounds that were after his charge. Harry didn't hesitate. He ran towards the three hellhounds and released his water elemental powers by drawing moisture from the atmosphere, solidifying it into ice and pushing his death magic into it then stabbing all three hellhounds at the same time. This all took less than a second before the monsters were all dust. He turned to the satyr who had stopped and was eying Harry warily. He had after all just watched him slay three hellhounds without drawing a sword. Reuniting with his charge who had stopped too he asked Harry "Who are you? How did you do that?"

Harry snorted and said "You're welcome! Maybe next time I'll just sit back and watch if you are so ungrateful."

The charge who Harry could see now was a young boy probably eleven and had a scowl on his face as he said "We didn't ask for your help, we don't have any obligations to you."

Harry just shrugged and said "fine, good luck with the rest of the monsters, I'm out of here."

He was about to leave when the satyr spoke "Wait, please, thank you for saving our lives. I don't know how much longer we would have been able to go on like that. I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier I was just in shock. I have never seen anyone wield their power the way you did. I can tell you have been taught, are you a demi god?"

Ignoring the boy who was now scowling at the satyr for acknowledging Harry's help Harry answered "Yes I am. Well my brother and I are, and you are a satyr aren't you? Are you going to camp half-blood?"

Surprised that the boy knew about camp half blood the satyr nodded his head as he answered "Yes I was bringing Jamerson here there. He is demi god too. How do you know about camp anyway?"

Harry smiled and said "This isn't the best place for conversations, we are sitting ducks here for monsters come you can rest at my house before you leave for camp.

" Without waiting for an answer Harry took ahold of both their arms and water travelled them home.

The satyr and Jamerson would have fallen if Harry hadn't held onto them. He led them to a couch as he spoke.

"My name is Harry Jackson, I live here with my mother and my brother. You won't have to worry about monsters while you are here there is a barrier to keep them out."

The satyr was gobsmacked. This boy had to know someone pretty powerful to have a barrier around his home like camp half blood. He realised he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"I'm Grover underwood, I usually escort demi gods to camp half blood when the outside world becomes too much for them."

Harry had regained his looks from when he became the master of death. The gold white ends of his hair which he had grown past his shoulders. At the moment it was tied in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes. He was glad he kept his green eyes, despite it was a slightly different green leaning toward a sea green instead of the previous avada kedavra green he had before that unnerved people even himself sometimes but they were the only thing he inherited from his first mother and he wanted to keep them. Percy was identical to Harry with the exception of the hair colour and the fact that Harry was naturally small and next to Percy no one would guess they were twins, they just assumed Percy much older than Harry than he really was.


	12. Chapter 13

Harry went to get their guests some refreshments, he contemplated just getting it for Grover as the other boy had been unbelievably rude but he knew his mother would have his hide if he slighted guests in their home no matter who they were. It had been almost five years since they left their tiny apartment to move into the four bedroom house they now lived in, in a very nice neighbourhood where the neighbours were not within sight of each other. It afforded a lot of privacy meaning that if Harry and Percy did something abnormal outside they would be out of sight of mortals.

When he returned he asked "I probably should have asked earlier but do either of you need any medical attention?"

Grover was fine and turned to his companion who had yet to speak and realised he had forgotten about him in his excitement about finding another half blood.

"Jamerson?"

The boy just shrugged and said "Only scratches and bruises nothing to worry about."

Harry didn't push. If the little sh** was too proud to ask for help when he needed it he wasn't going to go out of his way to offer it. He could sense a wound on the boy's arm but it wasn't life threatening so he ignored it. Harry had a reason for bringing the satyr to his home. He wanted to go to camp half-blood. He didn't know where it was and neither did his mum. It was only recently he had talked to Percy about it and found he wanted the same thing. It could mean gaining some kind of access to their father or at least finally getting to meet him properly especially in Harry's case. He knew now that Poseidon was his father in both lives.

He had had a very strong connection to the sea in his other life and it was the same now. Having been training for the past five years together with Percy from sword fighting, martial arts, magic, elements [water element in Percy's case and the rest in Harry's which included water, fire, earth, wind, lightning, light and shadow], they came with his death magic as well as using a bow and arrow, Harry excelled in that and Percy was the exact opposite. Percy found he was better at summoning earthquakes and storms than Harry was. Harry made him use his powers in the middle of nowhere and actually got him to use a storm as a form of travel. It exhausted him at first but the more he did it the less tired he got. It also helped that Harry pumped power into him whenever he could to help him get stronger. Percy would turn into a storm cloud then race across from one place to another in almost a blink of an eye. He was quite proud of his knew ability and the fact that they could take care of themselves if push came to shove.

Percy arrived as he was about to ask Grover if they could join him on his journey to camp. Percy stopped by his brother who was carrying a tray of tea things for their guests.

"Harry did you know there are strangers in our house and one of them is half donkey?"

Harry cringed upon hearing his brother's tactless question. Percy was just too impulsive for his own good.

So he answered him "The politically correct term is satyr, Percy. Be nice. This is Grover and he is escorting that boy sitting next to him to camp half-blood."

Percy looked abashed because of his statement. He hadn't meant anything by it, he just had a tendency to speak before censoring what came out of his mouth with is brain to make sure it would not upset anyone.

"I'm sorry Grover, I didn't think before I spoke. It's nice to meet you."

Grover didn't seem to mind about the faux par "Don't worry about it. I've had worse reactions than that one when people find out for the first time that I am a satyr."

Cutting in as the two guests began to have their tea Harry decided to ask "Hey Grover, you mind if we tag along with you to camp? We were meant to have gone there years ago but we wanted to stay with our mum for a while plus we never knew where it was."

Grover didn't see a problem with it. In fact he was quite glad for it as it meant better protection for his charge and he could get his searchers licence that much quicker.

"Sure, no problem. Although when you arrive you will have to speak to the camp director about staying there."

It didn't take long for them to iron out the details and let their mother know where they were going. Sally Jackson had made a name for herself by publishing two best seller books. She was currently dating a man named Paul Blofis whom the boys quite liked. He treated their mother with respect and liked them too. Harry made sure that the protection spells on his mother and her boyfriend were active and the portkeys he created to bring them both to him no matter where he was if they were ever in danger were around their necks. He checked the mirrors they used for communication and that the wards around the house were as strong as ever.

Percy was laughing by the time he was finished and said "You are like a mother hen and worse than mum when she worries."

Harry's answer was to conjure a napkin lick a corner and attempt to wipe Percy's face. Percy moved back in horror and Harry was the one laughing now as he spoke

"I'm just living up to my rep, big brother, you did say I was worse than mum. Wouldn't want to make a liar out of you now would I?"

Grover was quite enjoying watching the camaraderie between the two brothers. Their closeness was quite clear. He wondered who their godly parent was.

Harry and Percy decided to take Harry's 4x4 to camp half-blood. They couldn't use their usual travel methods as they had never been there. They didn't run into any trouble and were soon walking into the camp's borders. Harry didn't tell the others that he used his powers to keep monsters at bay. He killed a few before they even got anywhere near them the most difficult one had been the last one, the Minotaur. Harry had had to strike it down with lightning and the only person who noticed him using his powers was his twin. The other two were completely clueless. Grover even made a comment about it.

"You know that is the first time I have ever come past that barrier with demi gods without being chased by monsters. I think you too would be great asserts on missions."

Harry just smiled and followed Grover to a building he called the big house. Standing outside it was a gorgeous blond girl, fit and about Harry's height and beside her was a centaur with a pure white horse's body, a friendly face that was covered in a black beard and short scraggy hair. Grover gave the introductions and Harry had to hold himself in check as he wanted to burst out in laughter at Jameson who was trying and failing to flirt with the girl he now knew to be named Annabeth. Harry could tell his brother liked her too but he had more self-control than the other boy.


	13. Chapter 14

Once they were inside the big house they met a man called Mr D. Harry didn't have to be told that the man was a god. He could sense the man's power rolling off him in waves. He groaned when he heard his brother being tactless again after it had been revealed that the man was indeed a god.

"You? A god?"

The deity sneered at Percy as he said "maybe you would like to prove it to you."

Mr D waved his hand turning Percy into a puppy. Knowing he was more powerful than the deity Harry felt no fear of him. Instead fury washed through him as he saw Mr D transfigure his brother into an animal. Waving his own hand Harry changed Percy back to normal and turned on Mr D, his scythe appearing in his hand without conscious thought both sets of his wings sprouted from his back making look the part of an avenging angel. There were very few things that could make Harry lose control of his anger and his hold on keeping his power tightly controlled loosen and this was one of them. Any threat against his mother and his brother and all hell breaks loose. His killing intent was completely focused on the deity who was now showing fear. Harry could feel Grover's fear increasing and Chiron the centaur's anxiety.

"Listen and listen well you overgrown bully. You ever touch my brother again and I will make you wish your mother had drowned you at birth. Don't think that just because you have power that you can go around bullying anybody you like and there wouldn't be consequences. Touch my brother again and I will reap your soul."

Jameson had fainted along with Grover. Chiron looked wary and Percy was now trying to calm Harry down and Mr D disappeared as soon as he could. Harry knew he had overdone it but he knew that if he showed any weakness the deity would have rolled all over him. Annabeth was staring at his wings as if she was mesmerised. Harry realised that while he had been furious he had let go of the hold he had on his allure. He didn't have to consciously keep it under wrap any more. It was more of an unconscious gesture like breathing. He had forgotten how potent it could be. The only ones not affected were Chiron and Percy. Annabeth blinked when he reigned in his allure. However she was still fascinated by his wings. He folded them then made them disappear. This was the first time in this life that they had come out. Not from lack of trying that was for sure but they seemed to have been waiting for something. A shimmer in front of them brought everyone's attention to that spot before any reactions were made about what had just occurred.

Chiron recognised the person who appeared in front of them. "Lord Thanatos, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Thanatos stood there in a pair of black trousers bare chested as his huge black wings were spread out behind him. His eyes had no pupils they were completely black.

He was looking right at Harry before he spoke "I have been searching for the one who has been using death magic for a number of years now. I see it was you. It's funny that I have not been able to track you before at least until now. Something was cloaking you. You are not one of mine yet you wield my powers, how is that possible?"

Harry envied Thanatos' height. It made him look so much more impressive with wings. He always thought he looked like a hairless chicken because of his small stature and size. He had the Dursley's to thank for that. His small size had followed him into the next life, how rude was that? He was quite sure that the fates were having a laugh at his expense.

He stopped his tangent thoughts from going any further as he realised that Thanatos was waiting for an answer. "Are you Thanatos the angel of death?"

Instead of answering the question, Thanatos looked around the room and said "Perhaps this conversation could be held where there are fewer ears?"

Harry nodded and said "of course."

He turned to the others and said "I'll be back soon and we can continue our discussion."

Thanatos took Harry's hand and shimmered him away from the camp into a room that felt like it was underground. There were a couple of chairs opposite each other and Harry was ushered into one of them.

Once they were both seated Thanatos spoke "You have not answered my question, how you have death's powers yet you did not get them from me." Harry decided the truth was best. He might be able to get him in touch with his Death.

"Mine is a long story but suffice it to say I was offered a deal with Death of my original world, he did not want someone random to become his master due to some objects that were floating around the world. He wanted to choose his own master so that his powers wouldn't be abused. He would get to keep his freedom and I would get my powers balanced and not risk levelling the world by having two immortal halves that could not reconcile as a part of me. It's probably easier to understand if I show you the memory."

Harry used legilimency to pass the memory of when he became master of death to Thanatos. When Thanatos finished seeing the memory he asked "Then how did you end up here from your world?"

Harry explained about his father's death and then his rebirth into the world he was currently in and that he had been trying to figure out how he could go back without being able to get in contact with Death.

"If I help you with this problem will you allow me to bind myself to you in much the same way as Death from your world?"

Harry was gobsmacked. He had not anticipated that this would be the price he would have to pay for a passage home.

"How does that affect me actually because …yeah it's like that."

He hadn't known how to finish that sentence.

However Thanatos replied "You won't be overly affected much. Just a boost in power that's all."

Harry was moving backwards as he asked "Why would you want me to have power over you? I can understand my Death offering me that choice, he knew me my whole life, and he had already blessed me and had nothing to lose with me. He trusted me."


	14. Chapter 15

A smile formed on Thanatos' face as he answered

"Because.. you ask questions like that and I too have been watching you most of your life. Ever since you first used death magic to kill a monster. Just because I couldn't find you does not mean I couldn't see you occasionally. I can see your soul. It is more pure than I have ever seen like that of a phoenix. It makes you trustworthy. I also have objects out there that can bind me to anyone who can put them together. Can you imagine if one of the immortals out there got hold of them? I would become a tool and lose my freedom completely."

Harry could see where Thanatos was coming from. If he had to make a choice like that he would probably do the same thing. What Harry didn't know was that his powers which were already on par and at times surpassed some of the gods would increase that much more and he would become just as powerful as a titan. After agreeing Harry went through the ritual again with Thanatos. He was quite relieved when he didn't feel too much difference or changes besides his power levels. It was just a matter of time and practice to get used to the new level. A bond like the one between him and Death had been created. It was like something he hadn't noticed wasn't there and didn't realise that he had missed it until now.

He remembered that feeling of always having someone there for him no matter what. The connection was almost tangible. He hadn't noticed he was crying until Thanatos hugged him. He had felt Harry's pain and sense of loss from their new connection. It was a lot more overwhelming than he had expected. Feelings were not anything he was used to. There was no place for them in his job. He let Harry cry in his arms before he fell asleep.

He then carried him back to camp half-blood appearing right in front of Chiron who looked alarmed at the sight of Harry passed out. Thanatos managed to let him know that he was just sleeping and that he was fine without waking Harry up. He followed Chiron to the hospital wing where he laid him on the bed to rest before leaving. Harry woke up about half an hour before dinner and Percy was sat by his bedside watching him sleep.

His eyes met his older twin's worried eyes and before he react Percy shouted "Harry! You're awake. Are you ok? What happened? What did he do to you?"

Harry had his hands full of his worried twin who was hugging him and almost crying.

Rubbing his brother's back in a soothing manner he said "I'm ok Percy. He didn't hurt me or anything, we talked, done a ritual and I cried he comforted me and I fell asleep, nothing sinister."

Percy pulled back so he could look at Harry, "What ritual are you talking about?"

In answer Harry said "I am now master of death twice over. I just realised that when I went through my rebirth my connection to Death was cut. I only noticed it's loss when I made a new one with Thanatos. It hurt and I felt empty. I'm glad for the fact that I never experienced the pain of knowing it was missing. It was not a pleasant experience. Right now all that is left is an empty feeling where the connection used to be. Not impossible to ignore I suppose. Now tell me what you have been up to while I was out."

The sudden change of topic had Percy scowling but he answered anyway "Not much. I was shown around the camp and met the other kids here. We will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin until we are claimed oh and I have been accused of stealing Zeus' master bolt."

Harry sat up and said "What?"

Nodding Percy relayed what happened.

"While we were touring the camp with Annabeth showing both Jameson and I where we were to sleep Hades decided to show up. He accused me of stealing a lightning bolt and told me to bring it to him or else he was going after mum. I know we left her with all those protections but I think we should go check on her anyway. The only reason I haven't gone yet was because I have been worried about you."

Harry was fuming for the second time that day. Some was threatening his mum and he would not have it.

Looking at his brother he said "Looks like we've got a lightning thief to find and another bully to tear down."

Taking his brother's hand Harry fire flashed them home. It was his quickest way of transporting and it was the only one that could get through any barrier besides earth and that one just took too long.

They found their mum at home with Paul and told her she needed to stay within the protective barrier as there was a god after her trying to get to them. After placing more protections and wards Harry and Percy returned to the camp. They needed to speak to Chiron about the accusations against Percy before they had a full out war over them. Harry was well aware that the lightning bolt was Zeus' weapon of power. After all Harry had his scythe although the only one who could wield it was Harry. If someone else tried to use it or even touch it without his consent they would have their souls reaped. Harry wondered why the gods didn't place such precautions over their weapons of power if they were so important.

Chiron was sat at one of several tables amongst the rest of the campers. Everyone was having dinner when they arrived. Mr D did not say anything when he saw Harry although Harry did sense a shiver of fear coming from the deity. He wanted to laugh but he knew now wasn't the time. He sat down at the end of the Hermes table with Percy beside him. Hey had their dinner and as soon as Chiron got up they followed him. A gasp sounded from the tables making the twins and Chiron stop to find out why everyone seemed to be in shock. It wasn't until they noticed everyone looking above their heads and saw twin tridents floating above each of their heads. Their father had claimed them. Both of them felt happiness well up inside Harry however was a bit worried. Would this not cause problems with Zeus especially with the missing lightning bolt? Then he realised the tactic for what it was. Poseidon wanted them to be on the quest and clear Percy's name. He was showing his support for them both by publicly claiming them. It made him feel warm inside. He was now even more determined to find the bolt. He knew it was not on camp because a weapon with that much power would act like a beacon to anyone who has the power to sense other powers and Harry could do that.

Chiron's first words were "At first I assumed you were the son of Thanatos after your display of power earlier with the scythe and the wings. How does a son of Poseidon have a connection with Death?"

Harry smiled and said "That is a story for another time Chiron when we get to know each other better but right now I need permission for Percy and I to go on a quest. My has been accused of theft and I have every intention of getting his name cleared and making the culprit wish he had never heard of us."


	15. Chapter 16

With a nod Chiron led Percy to an attic. "Since it is you who was accused of stealing the bolt, I feel you should be the one to lead this quest. You may take whomever you wish with you. But first you need to speak to the oracle."

Harry waited while Percy went inside. He wasn't gone for too long but when he came out he was a little bit pale. Harry Looked at his brother expectantly till Percy spoke

"Well the good news is we will find what we are looking for, the bad news is there was something in the prophecy about a god who turned and us losing something we value the most. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Harry spoke gently to his brother "Percy, prophecies can have a lot of different meanings. They do not always mean what we think they mean. If we walk away from this we may have to face war and that is something we cannot allow to happen if we can stop it."

Percy looked at Harry with a worried face "We may also lose each other Harry. I don't really want to take that chance."

"Percy that works both ways, we don't have much of a choice here. At least this way we stand a chance. Dad's claiming us I think he was trying to tell us that he wanted us to go on this quest. He has a lot riding on this and so do we. We will protect each other. This is why we made sure you had a way to escape if you are ever cornered and have no other way out. We can do this."

Percy had known that they didn't have much of a choice if they wanted their lives to return to the way it was before. He nodded in acceptance even if he felt as if he was making a mistake.

In the end the twins had Annabeth tagging along with them. Grover would have come too but he had received his searcher's licence and was off searching for his god Pan. Before they left Annabeth took them to see Luke as she knew that he knew a way to the underworld. Percy had already met the guy and liked him, it was Harry meeting him for the first time and he was a little wary of him. He felt a bit off as if he was surrounded by an aura that did not belong to him. Putting his anxieties aside he shook the boy's hand

"It's nice to meet you Luke."

Shaking Harry's hand Luke nodded and said "It's nice to meet you too Harry."

Luke then turned to Percy and gave him a box before saying "I got several of these from my dad as a gift. They are flying shoes they might be of some help while you are on your quest." He also handed them a shield and a map showing a trail to follow to get to the underworld.

Harry a voice whisper in his mind "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts."

Harry identified the voice as that of Thanatos and sent back a message 'Why are you reminding me of an old war?' He was quite happy when Thanatos replied as it meant he had managed to reverse the connection and communicate with him. It could be quite helpful in the future for them both.

'I'm trying to be ominous here and give you a warning about the boy's gifts. I didn't know you would reverse the connection. Oh well if you like I can pick you and your brother up and take you to the underworld palace, bring you back and bypass the cross country trip."

Harry harrumphed "If you knew that then why didn't you say it before?"

The others in the room with him turned to look confusedly at him. He hadn't realised he had spoken out loud.

He waved them away and said "Not you …"

then he spoke again as if he was talking to himself "Thanatos please come here."

A shimmer next to Harry made the room jump. Annabeth and Luke saw who had appeared and knelt before Thanatos. Harry ignored them and said "Well?"

In answer Thanatos said "In case you did not know or did and haven't noticed, there is a deadline given by Zeus to find the Lightning bolt by summer solstice and that is in two days. There is no way you will make it there and back in time and since you have never been there or seen the place you can't use your abilities to your advantage either."

Annabeth raised her head and said "aren't you bound by ancient laws? I mean the gods are not usually allowed to interfere directly. If you take us directly isn't that interference?"

Thanatos rounded on Annabeth and said "Who said anything about taking you? I am not a cosmic taxi. The only ones coming with me are Harry and Percy and that's only because Percy is Harry's twin."

Harry placed a hand on Thanatos' shoulder as Annabeth curled in on herself and said "Thanatos please try and refrain from frightening anyone. I still have to live here when this is all over you know and I would like to do it peacefully."

He then turned to his brother and said cheekily "It's up to you Percy, if you want to go trekking or take the cosmic taxi here."

Thanatos was now scowling at Harry making him laugh as he said "It's your own fault. You put that phrase in my head so you can't get upset when I use it."

Percy laughed with Harry and said "I think the cosmic taxi would be very convenient."

As he didn't sense anything malicious from the twins Thanatos to the surprise of the other occupants of the room took the ribbing in stride and in a form of revenge took hold of both boy's hands and took them to the underworld appearing right outside the palace gates and as a farewell he said

"Don't eat anything unless you wish to stay here forever and call me when you are done or if you are in danger and can't get out."

He left the brothers standing outside the gates in shock at the sudden removal from camp to the underworld. The shock of the heat had them floundering for a moment before they remembered they had magic and could use cooling charms. Percy still had the things Luke had handed him in his arms, that was the shield, the map and the shoes. He placed the shield over his back, the map in his pocket and was about to put on the shoes when Harry grabbed them realising what he had been sensing that was off. It was a form of a summoning spell placed on the shoes.

The shoe laces were now tangled around his arms and he was working on untangling them before he could retrace where it was coming from. Before he could finish doing that something started dragging him toward it and he was moving fast. He saw Percy running after him shouting his name but all he managed to do was yell at him to stay back. He was dragged to the edge of something that looked like an abyss the inside was huge and so dark the blackness looked inky. Harry was dragged over the edge and the only visible thing inside the darkness that he could see was his hair. He screamed as he fell inside and at the same time he could hear someone laughing. It was a deep booming laugh that told Harry nothing good could come from this.


	16. Chapter 17

Harry finally managed to disentangle himself in time to spread out his wings and shoot back up toward the surface. On his way up he saw Percy falling right behind him and he rolled his eyes and sighed before going straight for his brother grabbing him and continuing to fly out of the chasm. He could feel something trying to grab at him but he used his grace to swat it away. It seemed to cringe from his grace when he flared it and so used it to fight for his and Percy's way out. The voice was no longer laughing. It was now screaming in frustration as it lost its hold on the two boys. At that same moment Harry had never been gladder to have two sets of wings or he would have had trouble getting both of them out.

Harry didn't stop when he reached the surface. He flew right over the gates of the palace past a huge three headed dog, dodged three furies and went past loads of people waiting in lines. He didn't bother to stop to take a really good look around until he reached the front door. The doors were huge and Harry felt kind of tiny standing there and as they swung open they revealed an equally huge foyer and four hell hounds the size of a truck guarding it. Looking at his brother Harry took out his scythe, he would fight his way through if he had to and he knew these monsters stood no chance against Percy either.

However before he could do anything a beautiful woman walked out into the foyer and said "Welcome sons of Poseidon. I am Persephone and you are expected."

She waved away the hellhounds and the twins followed her through the rooms of the palace towards a throne room. Inside the throne room was one other person inside. The being inside could only be Hades. If the rock star black leather look wasn't enough to convey who he was the gory throne with flash and bones definitely did. Harry could feel the souls trapped inside it and had to squash the urge to free them. He didn't come here to start a fight with Hades over entrapped souls he was there to figure out hat was going on. Something told him that Annabeth's thoughts about Hades having the lightning bolt were not true. He had a feeling it had to do with the shield that Luke gave them. Ever since they fell in the chasm it was radiating huge amounts of power.

When they arrived in front of Hades Harry and Percy bowed in respect. They were after all in his territory and Harry wanted to get this over with.

Hades' voice was smooth when he spoke "I didn't think you would accept my invitation nephew. "

Percy looked coldly at Hades and Harry could tell it was going to be one of those moments Percy sometimes had when he spoke without thinking first.

"Well you know nothing provides more motivation than a bully threatening someone you care about."

Harry wanted to face palm but controlled himself nor did he tell Percy to stop they needed to be united so that Hades could not use them against each other.

"Lord Hades, The only reason we came here is to clear the air. My brother didn't steal the lightning bolt. However after our improtu trip down a chasm near here I think I've figured out who did. I can only assume that you are missing something too, probably taken at the same time as the bolt making it the same thief as well, otherwise you wouldn't have been motivated to involve yourself in this."

Hades narrowed his eyes at Harry and said "You seem quite informed boy."

Harry bristled at being called boy. It was what Vernon used to call him next to freak. Gaining control of his emotions he spoke

"No I just used my common sense unlike some whom I won't mention who would accuse a child without any proof whatsoever." Hades looked furious and Harry began to prepare to defend his brother and himself if he had to.

"The culprit has to be Luke Castellan. Before we came here we didn't know how to get here and he was supposedly helping us. He gave Percy a shield and flying shoes as well as a map. When we got here I somehow got entangled in the flying shoes' shoelaces and dragged down the huge chasm somewhere in your realm."

Harry didn't notice Hades' pale complexion become paler than what was supposed to be possible he just went on with his tale.

"I managed to disentangle myself from the shoes and fly out of it before coming here. The shield is now radiating power and it didn't do that when we left."

Percy was catching on to Harry's train of thought. He realised that Luke had tried to set them up. The only question now was why would he do that?

Harry took the shield from Percy as it was still on his back and pulled out the lightning rod which had appeared inside it.

"Well looks like we were being used to do Luke's dirty work."

Hades was now looking at the lightning bolt with greed and said "Give it to me now and I'll let you leave."

Harry laughed when he heard this and said "What makes you think you can keep us here?"

Hades sneered at Harry before he called his hellhounds which blocked the only exit and released some burning souls behind the twins so they would either be burned or ripped apart by hellhounds.

Harry turned to Hades and said "I think dear uncle that maybe next time you might wanna check if you are dealing with your run of the mill demi gods who would be frightened by this."

Using his death magic Harry returned the burning souls where they came from effectively putting out the fire. He turned around and Percy had already dealt with the hellhounds and was now facing a shocked Hades with fury showing on his face. Time was running out. Harry wanted to get the lightning bolt back to Zeus before they started killing each other.

"Just one more thing uncle, I would suggest you pull back your attacks on our mother or you will find out just how powerful I really am."

To freak Hades out Harry grabbed his brother and shadow traveled out of the underworld. It was not his favorite way to get around because it was dark, cold and creepy and left him with the chills afterwards.

Harry didn't realise that by his use of death magic and the shadow travel, he had planted a seed in Hades mind making him think that Poseidon had stolen one of his children and claimed him as his own because to him the only way Harry could have those powers was if he had sired him somehow.


	17. Chapter 18

Harry and Percy reappeared somewhere in the middle of New York in a park. Upon regaining his equilibrium Harry concentrated on Thanatos who then appeared beside him.

"I see you managed to get out by yourselves."

With a nod Harry said "Yes we did but now we need to get to Olympus, where is it?"

Smiling Thanatos pointed toward the empire state building and said "It's on top of that building 600th floor."

Thanking him Harry and Percy began to make their way there, before they got out of the park they were stopped by a man who was built like a brick sh**house. His eyes had no sockets instead they had fire burning inside them. He had scars that adorned his face, radiated a lot of rage inducing feelings and looked very familiar to Percy who as soon as he put his identity together spoke

"You are Ares God of war aren't you?" Harry turning to his brother said "There is no hope for you to learn some tact is there?"

Percy just smiled at his brother and shrugged Ares watched them talking for a second before he decided he was being ignored and didn't like it.

"I expected you to die down there I guess that was just too much to ask old corpse breathe huh and he calls himself a god? He can't even get rid of a couple of mortals."

Harry answered him "Yeah well, I would like for you to die too, preferably by impaling your arse on a sword until it comes out through your mouth, I don't suppose you could just commit suicide?"

Ares reminded Harry of the behavior of a Gryffindor as he looked like he was about to charge them.

"Ok can you go and kill yourself somewhere else please some of us actually have things to do."

Ares smirked and said "I cannot allow you to take that with you to Olympus. I have plans for it as well as this."

He was twirling something that started out as a cap and slowly changed turning into a helm. Both Harry and Percy realised it must belong to Hades. Ares snapped his fingers and a reet sound could be heard getting closer as if it was charging. All of a sudden it came into sight and Harry didn't even turn around he just set it on fire and turned it to ash. Harry was not in a particularly good mood and the feelings of rage being induced in him were not helping. He pulled at the shadows around them and used them to take the Helm form Ares and send it to Hades. He then charged Ares whose eyes were wide with shock and used his icicles to stab him in his chest several times and his legs wherever he could reach. Ares was flailing around in excruciating pain and managed to nick Harry a couple of times with his sword but Harry too furious to feel it and stabbed Ares one more time a bit close to the family jewels.

He heard Thanatos laugh in his head as he said 'you are too nice for your own good. I would have castrated him.'

Harry sent back 'Are you always watching me? It's creepy you know.'

All he received in reply was another laugh which he ignored and followed Percy who was saying "That was quite savage even for you. The last person you beat up in anger was Gabe."

"Yeah well maybe next time he will think twice before he decides to attack me." They then continued to the empire state building.

When they arrived on Olympus and got out of the lift Harry felt like he had gone from the modern world straight into the posh area in a part of Greece from the past. The twins made their way with stares following them from the residents of Olympus to a building that looked like the Parthenon. The building was huge. It looked like it was built for giants and as they continued on Harry also noticed similarities to the home of Hades in the underworld. They found themselves entering a room where a lot of arguing was taking place. Several gods were in the room including Zeus and their father. When Harry realised no-one was even paying them any attention he whistled so loud everyone stopped talking. Seeing he had their attention he turned to Zeus and gave a small bow much to the God's irritation but Harry didn't care. He was pissed off with Zeus and had considered foregoing the bow completely but then realised that a show of disrespect like that would not help him make peace for his father.

"Well, thank you for your attention but I do believe you are looking for this?"

Harry pulled out the lightning bolt from where he had it in his trunk on his hand. Zeus' eyes narrowed and said "So you have decided to return what you have stolen have you?"

Percy knew that the shit was about to hit the fan. He could feel Harry's magic fluctuating before he heard a rip as Harry's wings shot out of his back. As Zeus was in his giant persona Harry lifted off the ground and hovered right in front of his face before he spoke

"Is your brain malfunctioning or are you naturally an idiot?"

All around the room shocked gasps could be heard.

"First you accuse my twin with no evidence whatsoever never mind the fact that he has never been here, and now you decide to accuse me the one who went out of his way to find your little stick."

He threw the bolt at Zeus who caught it in his hand making it grow bigger and shoot lightning all around the room as Zeus' temper expanded with anger toward Harry. He raised the lightning bolt and struck Harry with it.

Poseidon and Percy both screamed" no!"

at the same time but Harry just absorbed the lightning strike and said to Zeus who was looking at him in horror

"I'm an elemental idiot. I control the elements and lightning is one of them. Your little stick cannot harm me, ungrateful jerk. What would I need that for when I can generate my own lightning?"

With that Harry gave a demonstration by recreating a lightning bolt in his hand identical to Zeus' bolt. It was Zeus who broke the silence that followed

"The only one who can control all the elements at the same time is death or his master and I know he would never reveal to anyone how to become that."

Harry just smiled and said "Hello I'm Harry Jackson the master of death and that over there is my twin brother Percy Jackson. We have just been on a quest to retrieve your master bolt. Not that you were grateful for it"

A scowl was Zeus' only show of irritation. There wasn't much he cold do to the cheeky and disrespectful boy. The last thing he wanted was to anger Death. The last time he had done that he was forced to fight an enemy Death refused to allow to die making it very painful and humiliating for him.

Percy was the one who ended up retelling the story of how they came to have the bolt, Luke and Ares' part in it and the chasm they had fallen into. He still wanted to know what was in it but decided he could ask Chiron later. Harry might be immune from getting smote but he sure wasn't. Surprisingly enough Zeus did not try to smite Harry again, he had flown back down next to Percy who was glad for that.

The room cleared quickly after that leaving the twins and Poseidon in the room alone. As soon as he shrunk down to normal human size Harry ran into his arms hugging him.

Tears were running down his face as he said "I remember you coming to spend time with us even afterward when you were invisible I always knew you were there."

Poseidon was crying too. He had been afraid his boys would not understand and would be angry at him for not being there. It looked like he was worried for nothing. Percy was standing next to them when he held out his hand to bring him into the embrace and he didn't even hesitate walking into it. Percy continued Harry's dialogue

"We only agreed to go to camp because we hoped we would at least get to meet you."


	18. Chapter 19

The sea god Harry and Percy sat down and talked. Harry told him everything about himself including his past life and the fact that he was his son before too. Poseidon surprisingly enough remembered Harry's first mother. He had not known that she was pregnant nor about the fact that that she was hosting another being.

"So you had two immortal parents and one mortal one."

Harry nodded as he said "Yes although my powers were bound for a long time only leaving me with my wizard magic. They were finally released when I went through the veil to look for you and Gabriel. Death helped me balance my powers by making me master of death or I would have likely lost control of them and destroyed everything the minute I got out of the veil."

Poseidon then asked "What would he get out of it. I mean Death is not one to do something to help any being whether mortal or not?"

"He got to choose his own master. He didn't want to end up bound to someone who would use him for his own gain and as he knew everything about me and I was already immortal had power, needing his help sort of put us on an equal foothold there would be no owing the other."

Talking about it made Harry realise he had not spoken to Thanatos about getting in touch with Death. He wanted to have both his dads in his life and to reassure himself that Gabriel had not suffered some ill effect from hat he had done.

Poseidon smiled and said "I wondered whether you were immortal or not as your cuts are bleeding golden ichor instead of red blood if you weren't."

Harry had forgotten about the cuts he received when he had attacked Ares. Drawing on his magic he healed the cuts and cleaned himself up.

Smiling Poseidon said "You always did have a flair for the dramatics even as a baby. The last time I held you, you pulled moisture from the air liquidised it and splashed my face."

Harry smiled back and said yeah actually I remember that too. Don't ask why I did it, occasionally I found myself with the most uncontrollable urges to do the most ridiculous things that only a baby would do despite my developed mind."

They stayed there for a little while getting to know each other. Harry was ecstatic. He had finally gotten to know his dad. He was even happier when he found out that because he was not mortal he would be able to see his dad whenever he wanted not that it would have stopped him if he wasn't but it did make things easier. Just as they were separating Harry felt a tug at his navel, similar to a portkey which was strange because he didn't have any portkeys on him. He just managed to send Thanatos a message saying 'keep an eye on Percy for me' when he realised that he was being forcibly taken somewhere else. The last thing he heard was Poseidon, Percy and Thanatos shout his name in alarm before he landed harshly on a floor inside what looked the veil room in the department of mysteries and voices around him saying 'it worked! He looks smaller doesn't he? It doesn't look like him though.'

Getting his bearings back, Harry looked around him. There in front of him was Albus too many names Dumbledore smiling benignly at him, next to him were his old friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, followed by members of the order of the phoenix he had met all staring down at him with some kind of expectation on their faces. It was then that he noticed that he was sat on runes that were written in blood making him cringe and stand up using magic to clean himself up.

Dumbledore spoke first "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry considered playing dumb and pretending he didn't know them and that they had pulled some random person instead but he knew that these people thought about no-one but themselves and that it probably would not make a difference as they would try and use him for whatever they had summoned him for anyway no matter who he was. Logic was not one of their strong suites.

"Dumbledore still a mitigating arse I see." Hermione who was standing beside Dumbledore spoke. "Still a disrespectful little shit I see."

Harry ignored her. He didn't feel the hurt and disappointment he felt when he left. He had a completely different life filled with people who cared about him, who he knew would do anything for him just like he would do anything for them. Dumbledore reprimanded Hermione

"Now, now Miss Granger that is no way to speak to your friend who has been missing for a while now. You should be welcoming him instead of speaking so harshly."

Harry was now looking at Dumbledore in disbelief. Was the old man for real?

"Why did you go through the trouble of a ritual to bring me back old man?"

"Harry surely you know you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort. W…"

Harry cut Dumbledore off "Bullshit. Even if that were true why should I fight for you? Give me one good reason old man. Was it the less than stellar childhood, or perhaps the friends who were paid to keep me in line or my personal favourite for the greater good?"

Dumbledore was shaking his head as if he was disappointed but Harry could feel the anger from him building up at the insult of the reasons he usually gave as excuses to get people to listen to him.

"No Harry. It's because it's the right thing to do."

Laughing Harry said "Right thing for whom Dumbledore? Because it sure isn't the right thing for me to risk myself for people who have never given a shit about me before. Why would I wanna save a world that ignored my pain and suffering while they celebrated over the deaths of my loved ones? You people had 15 years to show me you were worth fighting for and all I got was abuse upon abuse. You can save your bloody selves because I don't give a fuck about any of you."

Dumbledore had known Harry was angry but he had never dreamed he would turn his back on the rest of the world. He assumed he was too forgiving for that and would ignore his own pain if it meant relieving it for others. This new Harry was different. He was several years younger, didn't even resemble James Potter anymore and had a much more potent power that felt almost tangible.

'What could have happened to the boy inside the veil in the week that he was gone? Granted he had taken a chance and used a ritual that would bring someone back from the death veil if you had that person's blood, he did not know the effects it would have on the person. However Harry did not look like he had been in the veil at all. In fact he had not come out of it he had appeared as if he was coming from somewhere else. Is it possible the veil is a gateway to other worlds? The possibilities could be endless, however the troubling thing is Harry's changes physically and magically. He didn't even resemble what he looked like a week ago. No there was more to it than that. Maybe Harry had not been suicidal at all. Maybe he knew something that they didn't. He would have to find out if he was going to use it to his advantage and win the war and that meant regaining Harry's trust.


	19. Chapter 20

Harry wanted to laugh as he read the emotions he could see in Dumbledore's eyes. That was something he could not hide especially from Harry who had the ability to read souls. Harry knew exactly when he came to some conclusion that he knew would not bode well for him, so he decided to nip it in the bud

"Whatever you are planning Dumbledore, you can forget about it. I won't be here long enough for you to implement your plan. I am going home."

The room Harry was in was the same veil room he walked into when he left the first time around. He hoped he would be able to get back to Gabriel and Death through it.

Dumbledore didn't even bother to deny he was planning something instead he asked "Home? What do you mean home? "

Giving the old man a look that said what kind of an idiot are you?

Harry said "Home you know that place where one lives with people he /she cares about? Or did you think you just pulled me out of some kind of hell? Sorry to disappoint you but I am happy where I am thank you very much."

A shrill voice belonging to the Weasley matriarch he had all but forgotten about spoke up "Harry James Potter you will cease and desist at once. Professor Dumbledore has gone through all the trouble of bringing you back from the veil after you foolishly jumped in. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

Harry turned to face her and said "Well Mrs Weasley I'm sure that the yearly payments you were getting from Dumbledore out of my pocket were enough to give you comfort during that difficult time. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back home as it is I think there are differences in the way time moves here and at home. It's been years for me and it looks like it's only been a week for you. "

Just as he was about to walk back into the veil he said "oh by the way I wouldn't recommend following me through here you won't survive it and I would appreciate it if you don't try whatever you did to bring me here again, I won't hesitate to kill you next time. Bye now."

Just as he was about to walk into the veil twelve stunners were cast at him hitting him not giving him any room to move to dodge. As darkness engulfed him he heard Dumbledore say 'I'm sorry my boy but we need you here more.'

Harry opened his eyes chastising himself for having let down his guard. He was lying on a bed with chains holding him down. He could tell they were magically enforced but this did not worry him. What did worry him was not knowing what lengths these people would go to keep him there. Looking around he realised he was in a small room that had a single bed and a dresser on the side. Two doors were on his left and a wardrobe next to an artificial window telling him he was underground. Most likely Hogwarts if the décor was anything to by. He concentrated on his magic and felt a block had been placed on powers again. Delving into his magic the way Death taught him, he used it to rip off the blocks on his grace and death magic. Harry knew that just disappearing would not work. Who knows how many rituals the old man knew to drag him back. He had to take care of this now once and for all. He sensed around him to find out where the old man was and found him not far away from where he had been left. There was no-one there watching him so they must be under the illusion that he would either be passed out longer than he had been or the old man was so sure of himself when he blocked Harry's powers that he couldn't escape. He listened in to hear what they were planning and felt fury rise in him as they spoke about him as if he was a tool to be used and discarded, especially Dumbledore

"I have bound his powers as you know so he will not be able to escape and I have also erased his memories and placed new ones to make him more inclined to help us."

A voice Harry had hoped never to hear again spoke "I don't see what's so important about the brat Albus. He is so much like his father he is too arrogant to make him want to help anyone but himself. Look at how ungrateful he was when you pulled him out of the veil."

Harry flashed in then and said "Looks like you didn't take my warning to heart Dumbledore."

Severus Snape lifted his wand and sent a spell at Harry, however Harry's wings appeared and covered him protecting him as well as sending the spell back to its owner.

The spell decapitated Snape's head when it was reflected back. He had tried to kill Harry with a dark cutting spell. The rest of the order were now looking at Harry in horror and fear. They began casting spells at Harry but Harry used his water powers to move from where he had been standing to another part of the room. Due to the fact that Harry had arrived in the centre of the room the spells that were meant for him missed him and hit the person on the opposite of the caster. Before long Harry and Dumbledore were the last two standing. The others were in various forms of being incapacitated.

Releasing his death magic Harry grabbed Dumbledore's soul and ripped it from his body and held it in front of him before saying "Summon me again old man and death will be the least of your worries."

He squeezed the soul in his hand making Dumbledore scream in pain and terror. He stopped and said "Do we have an accord Dumbledore?"

The soul in Harry's hand nodded in agreement and Harry released him back into his body.

Standing in front of Dumbledore Harry said "I will never understand the stupidity of some people who challenge someone without knowing who or what they are. I know you are wondering what I am Dumbledore. I suppose it isn't a secret and there is no harm in telling you, I am the master of death."

Dumbledore was now a pasty colour as he realised what he had done. He had not thought of the consequences of his actions and had angered someone who had a grudge a mile long with both worlds the magical one and the mundane one for what he was put through and the power to exact revenge in the most destructive way, perhaps it was time to find a different way to win the war.

"Now I am going home, don't call me again." Flaming back to the veil room Harry was flabbergasted to find it had been destroyed "How the hell am I supposed to get home now?"


	20. Chapter 21

Taking a deep breathe Harry sat down to decide what to do. He was wondering how he could feel so powerful and helpless at the same time. It would have been easier if his connection to Death had not been severed. Surely there had to be a way to contact him. One thing was for sure he was not going to get any answers where he was. Sighing, Harry flamed to the Leaky cauldron and made his way to Diagon alley. Nothing had changed since he had last been there. He couldn't get his head around the fact that he had been gone for years and only a week had gone by in his original world. First thing's first he needed somewhere to stay and the gold in his trunk was more than enough to buy a house. As he made his way to find an estate agent he was grateful for the changes he gone through. Despite the fact that people stared at him because of his unusual looks he didn't care he was just glad that it wasn't because they knew he was Harry Potter. A copy of the daily prophet was left on a table as he walked past Floresuqe's ice cream parlour. The front page had his old face on it and the headline read Harry Potter liar and cheat.

The rest of the story was about how he cheated his way through the triwzard tournament and then managed to use his fame to get out of trouble for using magic at home when he was not meant to. Harry wondered what they were gaining from tearing him down. It looked like the news about his going through the veil had not yet leaked out. If he had seen this before he left he would have been bothered by it but now he couldn't summon the energy to care. All he wanted was to go home to his brother. He found his way to an estate agent a few feet from the ice cream place and walked into the building. The woman at the reception desk eyed him with a look that said are you lost?

Harry smiled at her distracting her from her thoughts before he spoke "Hi. My name is Harry Jackson and I'd like to buy a property."

Harry was not worried about his age preventing him from buying a property, his magic would include a combination of both his lives as his true age for any contract he signs. He just needed an explanation of why he didn't need a guardian with him. The woman who was still trying to get out of the daze Harry's allure had put her in answered "That's cute sweetie but where is your guardian?"

Harry felt a touch of frustration as he realised that his allure would not work as well as it would if he was older. He didn't want the woman to end up staring at him the way Annabeth had the first time she had been hit by it or God forbid cooing at him. He considered using legilimency but that was not always a guarantee it would work not everyone was weak minded, then he got an idea and smiled at her.

"I suppose I'm going to have to get used to people talking to me like that. I had a potions accident two days ago and I've yet to figure out how this happened let alone reverse it. I may look like a kid but I am actually almost 28 years old."

The woman gave him a look of sympathy and said "Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I suppose I sounded quite condescending…"

Waving her apology off Harry said "It's not your fault it's not like I came in here wearing a sign that says potions accident victim. Anyway can you help me?"

It wasn't long before Harry was being shown what was available. He decided on a three bedroom cottage on a plot of land over mile in size just outside London. It would offer him privacy as the house was surrounded by trees and hidden away from prying eyes. The estate agent sighed in relief when he signed the paperwork for ownership and it was accepted proving he wasn't the child he seemed. Harry just smiled as she gave him the keys to the house and a portkey then said "Thank you for your help."

Harry arrived by the front door and took a tour of the place. He was going to need furniture, he had forgotten about that. He had taken out the furniture in his trunk and placed it at home with his mother Sally when they first got their new home. He felt his heart clench as he thought of her. He had not even got a chance to say goodbye, he wondered if he would ever see his family again. If he was stuck here he was going to make sure he made Dumbledore's life a living hell. Not only had he pulled away from his family and home against his will but he had cut off any he had of getting back there.

XxxXxx

After getting settled in Harry began his search for another veil or a different way to get to another world from where was. He had been unable to get in touch with Death. He knew he had somehow traveled in between worlds and Harry had yet figure out how to do that even with the notes Gabriel left him. He had only one other option left he would have to try and find him by physically searching and that started with places that had a high death toll. Harry spent a lot of time in Diagon alley at the library going through everything he could find on the veil. When he could not find anything there he made his way to knockturn alley to a Bourgin and Burkes knowing the old man there had illegal books that might have what he was looking for. He was right he found a book with a ritual that would open a portal to another world as long as he had a connection to it. He found another one with a ritual to summon death, he didn't know if it would work a she had never heard Death or Thanatos mention anyone ever summoning them but then again he didn't know everything about them so it might just have been an oversight.

Harry placed the books in his trunk that was always on him and began to walk out of the shop when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt a sensation of being squeezed through a tube that he associated with apparition. When they landed he turned to see who had grabbed him and was surprised to find Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand at him with a smirk on his face .

"Harry Potter. You know I didn't believe Severus when he first showed us the proof that Dumbledore had pulled you out of the veil even with the memories of the incident. You look different. If I hadn't known what you look like now because of those memories I would never have believed you are him."

Harry just scowled. His mood was deteriorating with every second he was in Malfoy's presence and that was never a good thing with him. It usually led to explosions or decapitations and there was no Percy to calm him down.

"So let me get this straight. Snape gives you information on me and you in your infinite wisdom decide to grab me and deliver me to your master. Is that right?"

Harry's magic was whipping around him the ground started shaking making things fall from walls, other items caught fire causing small explosions around them and Malfoy's wand turned to ash. Malfoy was staring at Harry with terror on his face. He had been expecting the frightened boy he had seen in the graveyard when his master had resurrected and when he saw Harry was much younger than he previously was he saw what he thought was a much easier target. However what he was seeing how was far from what he expected, the boy was literally radiating with magic. It was a frightening sight. He was only trying to make up for the failure at the ministry and for the first time he began to doubt his master could actually get rid of the boy if the power he was displaying was any indication to what he was capable of.

"Now Potter listen here…"

Harry raised his eyebrow at that and said "Why should I? You wanted me and now you've got me. "

The shaking in the house increased and the walls and ceilings began to fall down. Malfoy apparated out in fear leaving Harry where he stood. Raising his hands Harry shot black fire out of them. The fire consumed everything it came in contact with. He sensed house elves in the house and had the fire go around them leaving them unharmed. By the time the fire died out Malfoy manor was in ashes and the residents of the house stood just off the property watching as their home was destroyed.

Harry walked towards the Malfoys and said "I hope you didn't have anything of value in there Mr Malfoy I am afraid my accidental magic blew everything up. However I'm sure with all your money you can rebuild right?"


	21. Chapter 22

Harry noticed Draco was standing away from his parents and the fear he could feel coming from the boy was not towards Harry. There were bruises peeking out of his shirt. Harry may have not liked Draco in his former life but he hated bullies and Lucius Malfoy was a bully. Using his senses on Narcissa Malfoy he didn't sense any fear or caring towards Draco who was obviously distressed. Draco caught his eye with a pleading look. It didn't take a genius to figure out the boy was asking for help. Harry sent a legilimency probe to Draco.

"Okay Draco tell me why I should help you."

Sending back a message Draco said "Please, Harry, I don't think I'll survive another beating with him. I'm sorry for being a little shit but it was either that or come home to lessons in pain from Lucius. He's a monster. He cares for nothing but himself and my mother lets him do what he wants and does nothing for me."

Harry felt sorry for Draco, he wasn't sure that having someone with him was a good idea but he didn't like the idea of leaving Draco in the situation he was in. He nodded and said out loud "Draco! You coming?"

Lucius turned to Draco with a look of fury on his face as Draco moved to Harry's side.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

When Draco stood by Harry's side he said "I'm renouncing the Malfoy name Lucius. You can find someone else to pound your frustrations on." With a smirk Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and flamed out leaving a stunned Lucius and Narcissa standing in front of the ruins of their home.

They arrived in the cottage living room and Harry helped Draco into a chair and said "Take off your shirt I need to see where you are hurt."

Draco did as he was told and Harry was horrified to see the welts from what could only be a whip, cuts from a knife, burns and at some places he could see bones poking through the skin.

"Oh my god Draco, how long has this been going on?"

Looking down from the embarrassment of having his biggest shame out in the open even if it was only one person Draco answered "He said I wasn't trained enough not to embarrass him or lose him his position of the monster's right hand man."

Harry used his grace to heal Draco, he would be able to completely fix every injury without leaving any scars. He could feel Draco's shock and gratitude as his injuries healed. When Harry finished healing him he gave him a potion and sent him to bed to rest. He needed time to include Draco in his plans. He couldn't leave him behind Lucius would just find him and he'd be back where he started only worse because of what Lucius would perceive as a betrayal.

It was morning when he managed to talk to Draco.

"Draco we need to discuss where we go from here. I wasn't planning on staying here for too long. I'm searching for someone. I suppose it all comes down to what you want to do. You can come with me although you should know I'm a magnet for trouble, I can't go a certain amount of time without something happening. Or I could find you somewhere you can start over on your own. I have to tell you though I can't guarantee to protect you if you do decide that."

Draco answered "You would take me with you?"

Harry nodded and said "If that's what you want yes, I didn't save you to leave you behind to cope on your own."

Draco gave Harry a teary smile and said "Thank you Harry."

Smiling back Harry said "You welcome. Now how do you feel about the states?"

Xxx Xxx

Harry took Draco shopping for necessities like clothes, shoes and everything considering the fact that he had destroyed all his belongings when he burned down Malfoy manor. Once everything had been packed away Harry fire flashed them to New York. He wasn't expecting it to be exactly the same as his home but this was ridiculous. There were chariots flying about firing at random carrying weird looking creatures and was that a green troll? Harry did not know what was going on but this did not look good, he turned to Draco who was looking around him with fear on his face and said

"Well I did tell you I attract a lot of trouble. I shouldn't be surprised to walk right into some kind of invasion."

As the attention of the creatures began to turn onto them Harry grabbed Draco and flashed him inside his trunk before he got hurt, then started smiting the creatures with his angelic grace. He wasn't taking any chances with trying to figure out what would work. He had yet to find anything that could not be smote by it and these creatures were no different. Spreading his wings Harry flew into the air and turned into a one man army. The creatures began to group together to try and take him out in a show of team work. However that only made it easier for Harry to destroy more of them at the same time. He noticed that there was a portal in the sky where the invaders were coming through. It was connected to a machine on top of a high building where he could see two people fighting. He made his way there and saw two men both wearing capes, the larger man was blonde and wore what looked like red chainmail and the other dark haired and wearing green and the most weird headgear. They were talking and as far as Harry could tell the blonde man was telling the other to stop the invasion just before he was stabbed. Harry went after the dark haired guy after he jumped off the building. If he was responsible for the invasion then he was going to make him stop it. He fire flashed on the chariot the man was riding on grabbed him and flashed him on the roof of the building he just left. Looking at the man Harry asked

"Are you responsible for this invasion?"

The man laughed and said "So what if I am. There's nothing you can do about it now. It's too late."

Harry could feel each life that was lost as he stood there. He had never been in the middle of a proper battleground where humans died enmass. He was used to killing monsters and that didn't usually affect him. The lives of the innocents that were being lost pained him. He wondered if Death felt like this in such situations.


	22. Chapter 23

Pushing aside the feelings of fear and pain Harry asked the dark haired man.

"What is your name?"

Frowning the man said it is Loki, what does it matter to you?"

Harry said "Loki? The Norse god?"

Loki nodded and said "I see my reputation precedes me."

Gathering his death magic Harry hit Loki head on with it throwing him across the room and landing on the floor of the room in a pained gasp. He didn't stop there he needed to know what was going on and used legilimency to find out what he wanted to know. If Harry had been human he would probably have gone crazy with what he found in Loki's head. It looked like there were two consciousnesses fighting for dominance over control. Loki's mind was in pieces, it was a surprise he could function at all. It made Harry feel bad for attacking him the way he did as it turned out he was not in control of his actions. Harry didn't know how to fix his mind so he pulled out as soon as found what he was looking for. Loki truly believed that he could not stop the invasion, however what disturbed him was the piece of information he found on Thanatos in Loki's mind. Loki had seen Thanatos on some world he had been on. He wanted Loki to keep an eye out for him and to let him know if he came across him. This was after Loki had been through harrowing torture. Harry hoped that Thanatos had nothing to do with torturing Loki. He had grown to care about him and would hate to think that he might have to lose his friendship.

Conjuring an unbreakable cage that included a dead zone for magic Harry locked up Loki. He made his way to the machine he had seen on the roof. There was an old man lying beside it and a quick check told him that he probably had a concussion and would wake up with a headache. Harry then began to probe the machine with his magic and found that it actually had no weakness to exploit. Any attempt to breach it would make it shield itself. Harry figured maybe this could show him his limits. He was going to use both his death magic and grace to destroy it. A disturbance behind him made him stop and turn around. There was a woman there dressed in a body fitting black lether outfit. She looked like she had been fighting and was staring at him in chock.

"Who are you? How did you get up here?"

Harry had forgotten that he was a child small for his size and that that was how other people would see him especially as he had put away his wings, so he answered irritably

"That's not important right now I'm trying to figure out how to stop this thing and close that portal. Those thing keep coming and soon enough all those fighting back will be overwhelmed."

He was about to go back to what he was doing when the old man lying next to the machine woke up and said "I built a shutdown button within it, find Loki's scepter it's the key."

Just as the woman said "Look kid you should not be up here it's too dangerous. You should be somewhere safe away from here."

Harry ignored her as he remembered seeing the scepter from Loki's memories and better yet it was laying just one level down from where he was standing. He fire flashed from his spot to the scepter that was lying where it had fallen during Loki's fight just before he ran. Flashing back with it Harry sensed familiar magic from it. This made him wary as he could connect it to Thanatos. The scepter was Thanatos' weapon of power. How did Loki get it? What was going on? He snapped out of his daze and approached the machine.

He was about to use it to turn off the power when the woman shouted "Wait. There is a nuke on its way here you can't turn it off yet. My colleague is going to fly it through the portal then you can close it."

Harry frowned and said "Please don't tell me that someone in the government had the brilliant idea of wiping the city off the map in the hope of destroying the aliens?"

In what Harry didn't know was a rare moment for the woman she smiled then said "Okay I won't tell you. What are you?"

Harry just shrugged while looking for the nuke. He saw it go past the building as there was a metal man underneath it carrying it toward the portal. He knew that whoever was inside the machine was risking his life so he handed the scepter to the woman and told her to use it before he spread his wings and shot off into the air after the guy with the nuke. If he was going to find any answers about Thanatos it was likely he would find them with the attackers. He really hoped that Thanatos was not one of them. Shooting through the portal Harry cast a bubble head spell to help him breathe and followed behind the metal man.

He saw the man push the nuke forward toward the main ship hovering above the earth and at the same time he saw Thanatos in the window of the ship looking at him and shouting something. Harry fire flashed on board the ship grabbed Thanatos flashed out found the metal man just before the nuke hit the ship grabbed him too and flashed all them down to earth before he passed out. He had used too much magic and exhausted himself. He finally knew his growing body had limits. He had been using magic all day and the last was just too much.

The last thing he heard was Thanatos saying "Here I thought I was coming to rescue you."

Harry and Thanatos were surrounded by the strangest group of people, the guy in a metal suit introduced himself as Tony Stark aka iron man, the blond guy in the red cape was Thor the thunder god, the green guy was the hulk aka Dr Banner, then there was black widow/Natasha and Clint/Hawkeye. Thanatos was now carrying Harry as he did not know if the people around him were friends or foe. He could sense the deaths that had been caused by the invasion and wondered if that was the reason Harry passed out. It was quite overwhelming the fear and pain that still lingered despite the fact that the fighting had stopped. The only reason he was not overwhelmed was because he was used to being around death and had been in many battle zones. The group of superheroes picked up Loki and led Thanatos who refused to put down Harry or let anyone else near him to the helli carrier where Nick Fury was waiting for them.

Upon seeing Thanatos with Harry he asked "Okay I get that you did a good job with the aliens but why do we have civilians on the helli carrier? This ship is not for outsiders."

Toni Stark answered him "These are not your regular civilians. That kid did something with fire and brought me and that guy carrying him back down here after he followed me up there."

Natasha put her two cents in and said "He was on top of Stark's building when I arrived to try figure out how to turn the machine off. He has some kind of abilities."


	23. Chapter 24

Fury turned to Thanatos who was now giving Harry a pepper up potion he took out of his pocket. The whole room jumped when they saw Harry' ears steam like a steam engine and he shot up waking up to see everyone in the room staring at him.

He noticed Thanatos before saying "Where are we?"

Thanatos looked disappointed at Harry's lack of reaction and said "Harry?"

The others in the room noticed the tension between the two and wondered what was going on. Harry turned to Thanatos and said we need to talk, but not here."

Taking his hand he was just about to flame out when Natasha realising he was about to leave said "Wait, yoyu can't leave yet. Who are you?"

Turning to her Harry said "We'll be back later, oh and by the way take good care of Loki. He is being controlled. I don't know how to dispossess him without causing damage so you are going ot have to figure it out yourselves."

He then flashed out with Thanatos and reappeared in the same park he and Percy had been in when they were taking back Zeus' lightning bolt.

Now that they had a little privacy he asked Thanatos "What is going on? Why did Loki have your scythe in the form of a scepter?"

Realising he had some explaining to do Thanatos conjured a couple of couches and had Harry sit down with him.

"I was searching for you. I have been for a very long time. I didn't know how difficult navigating the veil would be. It seems time moves differently here and you look the same age when you disappeared."

Harry looked at Thanatos in horror and said "What do you mean? How old is Percy now?"

"Well he had turned sixteen and was offered immortality by your father and Zeus for saving Olympus. He accepted it so he would have all the time he needed to find you. He made a trip to the underworld and found the titan Iapetos then convinced him to take over my duties so I could search for you using the veil. I went through hundreds of worlds till I found the Chitauri. It was the closest I had felt our connection in a long time. They had Loki and were torturing him. He refused to be broken and used so I made a deal with him. I would give him my sceptre so he would only be partially controlled by the Chitauri but enough to leave him with enough free will to break out of it later. That way we would both be able to leave the place and get to where we want to go. I didn't know about Loki's wish for revenge on his brother whom he believed betrayed him. It affected his will to be released from their control as they were offering him a chance at the revenge he wanted."

Harry frowned and said "You gave him your scythe?"

Thanatos nodded and said "Yes, it's not like he can keep it or use it or use its full potential. It has already returned to me. I had no other way to get off that planet without him it was just lucky that he was headed in the direction I was sensing you. I wasn't about to let that lead go."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he realised he had not been forgotten or left to the fates. He didn't think that anyone would go through what Thanatos had clearly been through just to find him. Getting up from his chair he hugged Thanatos and said "Thank you."

They then discussed Harry's parents and Percy he was happy to hear that his father had halted his mother and Paul's aging till he was found and then they would start aging again. He would be able to spend time with his mother instead of returning home to a graveyard.

"So do you think you could fix Loki's mind? I would try but I more likely to turn him into a vegetable, he did help you after all." Thanatos shook his head and said "The things I do for you Harry. You are too sentimental for your own good. It's probably a good thing that reaping souls isn't your actual job despite the fact that you can do it. You would be a blabbering mess two minutes in."

Harry smiled and said "…and you don't have enough sentiment. Are you telling me you would just leave him as he is despite the fact that you helped him into the situation in the first place?"

Nodding Thanatos said "I came here for you not to fix other people's problems and he was already broken when I found him so I bear no responsibility for him I honestly do not care what happens to him. The only being I care about is you and that is my priority."

Harry smiled and said "I'm glad for that because I care about you too. Now we need to get back so we can get Loki sorted out and I can remove the suppressive magic I put on his cage."

They both reappeared on the helli carrier, in the same room they had been in before. Guns were immediately pointed at them causing Thanatos to use his wings as a shield around Harry.

Speaking from behind the huge black wings Harry said "Seriously people, can we not get trigger happy. I personally do not want to get shot, I hear it hurts like a bitch."

After a couple of seconds Thanatos lowered his wings and Harry noticed that the guns were lowered. They both sat down like everyone else in the room then Fury spoke.

"Okay, I think we have been patient enough who are you people?"

Thanatos spoke as he was the older of the two "I am Thanatos and this is Harry. I am an angel of death. Harry is my master, someone from your world kidnapped him from ours, and I have been searching for him since he disappeared, it had been five years when I left our home world but I spent so much time in the void traveling in my search that I don't know how long it has been since then. Time moves differently between worlds Harry here is still the same age as when he disappeared."

A few of the people in the room looked a bit sceptical others outright disbelieving until they remembered they had two aliens on board who had been declared gods. Fury broke the silence that had followed

"When you say master…"

Thanatos replied "Harry is the master of death hence he is my master. I obey him and him alone."

Harry who was now leaning on Thanatos about to fall asleep woke up and looked up at Thanatos, he had not told him that, not that he would have taken advantage of it but he suddenly realised he had never really asked about what was involved in the whole thing. He had only asked how it would affect him and not how it would affect Thanatos. The sudden caring for him, the search, everything was it the bond between them that was making Thanatos do all that? Harry all of sudden did not feel good. Their bond began to sound like some form of slavery. He thought about what Thanatos said earlier about caring for him only. Was he a bad person for not seeing it sooner?

Sensing Harry's turmoil Thanatos concentrated on Harry's thoughts and heard the inner monologue before inwardly rolling his eyes getting up and saying "We need to see Loki and fix the damage that was done to his mind before it becomes irreversible."

Thor looked up in sudden interest and said "You mentioned something about him being controlled earlier what did you mean by that?"

Thanatos repeated what he told Harry when he had asked what his connection to Loki was, the whole group looked disbelieving until Harry said "Look, you can be as skeptical as you want but if you think I am going to let you condemn an innocent being to a fate worse than death when we can do something about it then you have got another thing coming. Whether you believe us or not is irrelevant. Loki helped Thanatos and now we are going to help him. Besides without him your little world would have been taken over by the Chitauri. Loki created weaknesses for you to exploit in case you didn't notice. If he had been one of them the invasion would not have been so easily contained especially with Loki's magic. You would not have stood a chance, you owe him."

Horror was plastered on each of the avenger's faces except Thor who had a huge smile and a look of pride on his face.


	24. Chapter 25

Fury was the most difficult to convince.

"You expect me to believe that Loki was coerced into doing what he did and just let him walk after all this devastation on your say so. Sorry kid it does not work that way. I have a job to do and that job is to protect the public from threats. I am not even sure if you yourself are not a threat considering the footage I've seen a few minutes ago of what you can do. As it is you are going to have to prove you and your friend are not a threat so we don't have future problems."

Harry turned to Fury and said "If fighting your war and protecting your people is not proof enough for you then you and I have nothing to talk about. Do not mistake our willingness to explain ourselves as a sign of us being docile and willing to dance to your tune. We have no obligations to you or your people."

Harry was beginning to glow the way he usually did when he got angry and his magic was fluctuating as well. It wasn't until the lights were flickering and Thanatos placed a calming hand on his shoulder that he realised he was about to have a similar situation like had had at the Malfoys. As soon as that thought entred his mind, Harry froze as he remembered something he had forgotten.

He made everyone jump and look around them for danger when he suddenly stood up and shouted

"Draco!"

He removed his bracelet from his hand as he continuously said "crap, crap, crap."

The bracelet changed into a trunk much to the surprise of those not familiar with magic. He then pulled the top open and went inside climbing down a ladder that could not logically be there for a reason. They could hear him shouting 'Draco!' while he was inside. Toni Stark walked up to the trunk and was about to touch it when Thanatos said

"If you value your life don't touch that. There are protections on it that will rip your soul out if you do not have Harry's permission to touch the trunk."

Toni pulled his hand back as if burned and looked at Thanatos in Horror.

"Why would he need something like that?"

Thanatos just shrugged and said "He didn't put them on it. His original Death did when he sent them to him."

Thor was confused and was about to ask when Thanatos explained

"Every world has its own angel of Death. In my world that would be me, on this world you have your own, he is the one Harry first met. And the one he has been looking for before he knew I was looking for him. I will leave Harry to tell you the circumstances if he wishes you to know how and why they were separated."

They heard yelling from the trunk

"You forgot? Gee thanks Harry it's not like I was worried about you or anything."

"I'm really sorry Draco, I didn't mean to leave you in there for so long. I'll make it up to you ok?"

They were now climbing back up with Harry coming out first followed by Draco behind him who was in the middle of saying

"… I can't believe you threw me in there like some damsel in distress I could have helped you know, I'm not totally useless."

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as he remembered that he wasn't exactly in friendly territory. Thanatos sent him a questioning look and harry sent him a mental explanation of how he came to have Draco with him. Thanatos sudden laugh had everyone turning to look at him as if he was crazy.

Still smiling he said "You threw a temper tantrum?"

Harry harrumphed and said "It wasn't my fault, at least this way the bastard will think twice before kidnapping me again. Some people just don't understand the meaning of personal space."

Fury spoke before anyone else could "Tantrum?"

It was Draco who answered "Yeah well my dad kidnapped Harry in some misguided attempt to kill him and found he bit more than he could chew. Harry brought down the manor with an earthquake before he turned it to ash with the weirdest black fire I've ever seen."

Fury was beginning to think that perhaps it would be wise to be on Harry's good side if what the other guy was saying was true. He was not stupid enough to think he could take on someone so powerful especially after what he had seen of the footage they managed to gather of him fighting the invaders. It was probably a good thing that they were co-operating peacefully, perhaps they could be persuaded to join the avengers and help to protect the earth.

XxxXxx

It took a while to go through some of the questions that the avengers had but once the initial introductions were made and the plans on what to do next were decided they all made their way to Loki who was still in Harry's cage. They had only been able to carry it to the heli carrier none of them had been able to open it. Loki was still in the same state Harry had left him in, looking beat up, worse for wear and unconscious. It took the better part of six hours for Thanatos to go through Loki's mind and fix him. Hawkeye was one of the people Loki had kidnapped to do his dirty work had previously noticed that his eyes were blue was shocked when he saw the eye colour change from the blue that he had had when he was possessed to piercing green colour. He walked out of the room to re-evaluate his opinions when he realised that Loki was just as much of a victim as he had been and on a much bigger scale considering the amount of people he had killed.

As soon as Thanatos finished with Loki Harry hugged him and said "Thank you."

Nodding Thanatos replied "No problem. Now I may have a plan on how to get in touch with Death as he might know a way for us to get home that does not involve going through hundreds of worlds. We need to find his reapers."

Harry smacked himself upside the head and said "Damn it why didn't I think of that. They would have a way to call him if they need him. "

Feeling excitement for the first time that day, Harry began to behave like the child that he was.

"Come on we have to go before they finish their work on New York and disappear. They are not the easiest beings to find."

Harry took hold of Thanatos and Draco then said "See you around, maybe!" before flashing out without any warning and blinding the rest of the room's occupants.


	25. Chapter 26

New York was trashed. Harry felt sad at the sight as he watched people being helped out of places where they were trapped. Some were injured others were dead. Those who were able did what they could. They finally found a reaper kneeling next to several bodies and helping them move on. Harry felt tears run down his face when he saw a little girl trying to wake her mother up. He didn't realise he had reached out with his magic and healed her until she opened her eyes and took a breathe. The reaper looked up to see who had done that. He did not look happy.

"It was her time. Why did you do that? This is going to cause a setback on my list."

Raising his hand in a placating manner Harry said "Sorry it was an accident. I find it hard sometimes to control my powers when I am emotional."

The reaper looked at Harry and said "Who are you? How do you have power over the dead you are just a child?"

"It's a long story but right now I need to get in touch with Death, would you be willing to tell him that Harry is looking for him"

The reaper sneered and said "Do I look like a messenger to you? You want an audience with death get it yourself. No reaper would willingly go near him these days. He is always angry, find him at your own peril."

Standing in front of the reaper Harry asked "How do we do that?"

Shrugging the reaper replied "He spends most of his time in one of the worlds that has angels and demons in it. He seems to be searching for something. He only comes here occasionally but otherwise leaves the reaping to us. He doesn't get involved anymore. We are only allowed to call on him in dire emergencies and you wanting to see him is not a dire emergency."

Harry looked at Thanatos and said "Do you think he's looking for me? Obviously he does not know that I'm in this world now nor the fact that I was reborn in a world connected to my past, so he is not likely going to check there. If someone was looking for you how would they contact you?"

Thanatos replied "Every angel of death has a ritual to summon them. It's different in every world and they usually keep it under lock and key otherwise they would never be able to get anything done if they were continuously summoned by people who want something from them."

Harry remembered the books he bought and summoned them to his hands. Opening the book to the ritual he had planned on using he asked the reaper "Will this work?"

He handed over the book and the reaper looked at it before conjuring a pen and making a few changes to the ritual then said "The only thing you need now to complete it is three items that belong to him that have to be on you during the ritual. Good luck finding that."

He disappeared after saying that leaving a happy Harry who lifted his hand showing death's ring on his fore finger, in his hand was a wand and over his shoulders was a shimmering cloak, with a smile he said let's get started shall we?"

They returned to Harry's cottage and before they started the ritual Harry was having reservations about his decision to let the wizards sort out their dark lord problem without him. He remembered when he was looking around him when he was standing amidst the ruins of New York he wondered for the first time if what he was doing was the right thing or if abandoning this world to its fate with Voldemort, would haunt him later on in life? He knew there was no way that Voldemort would be content with just ruling the wizarding world he would spread the darkness into the muggle world too and as much as he would like to leave his abusers and those who turned a blind eye to his suffering he knew that there were plenty of innocents who would get caught in the cross fire like it had with the invaders. He looked at Draco and wondered if it was right to uproot him from everything he knows taking him with him when he had the power to help fix his world and let him live without fear there.

Turning to Draco he asked "Draco if you had a choice would you want to stay here or would you want to leave with me despite knowing that your father could not hurt you if you stayed?"

Harry decided that Draco's answer would determine what he did next. He had not really known anyone in the wizarding world he would willingly fight for till now. Draco answered "Honestly? I'm terrified of leaving. This world is all I've ever really known. Given the choice I would like to stay but the war and my father make it suicide if I do."

Nodding Harry said "Ok, if that is what you would choose then I will help you get it."

Draco looked at Harry in shock "You would do that? For me?"

"Yes Draco. I don't see why you should have to leave your home just because of a man with inadequacy issues. I will go after Voldemort tonight and then take care of his little minions once he is gone."

Thanatos joined in the conversation "Since this is not my world I am not barred from coming with you and protecting you."

Harry smiled his appreciation before telling Draco to stay in the cottage then flashing out and making his way to knock turn alley to find a death eater who could lead them to Voldemort. It didn't take very long for them to come across a death eater who was answering a summons from his master. Harry and Thanatos latched onto him just as he disappeared and they landed in what looked like the foyer of a manor just behind a set of heavy looking double doors. Harry knocked out the death eater by removing the oxygen around him then saying to Thanatos

"You know I very rarely use my other elements, what do you say about making a dramatic entrance by making it rain inside then using lightning and fire on old Mouldy shorts."

Shaking his head Thanatos said "Is that really necessary? You know I can just reap his soul when I see him right?"

Scowling Harry said "What's the fun in that?"

They were so busy arguing about the best way to get rid of the dark menace neither one of them noticed the doors opening and all the death eaters who were on the other side of the door kneeling before their master turned their attention to the squabbling death angels. They were both stood there wings spread out and their magic fluctuating. Harry was releasing little bolts of lightning on occasion and Thanatos' hair looked like black flames whipping in the wind. The sound of someone falling after fainting followed by the passing of gas had the two beings who were quarrelling stop their arguing and look up as they said

"Euww that is disgusting and you call yourselves evil minions when you fart all over the place, don't you people have any self-respect?"

Turning back to Thanatos Harry said "Oh look what you did. The element of surprise is gone now."

Thanatos suddenly wrapped his wings around Harry as spells started flying toward them. Harry spoke in a frustrated voice "You know that my wings deflect spells just as well as yours right?"

He might as well have been talking to a wall considering the amount of attention Thanatos gave his statement. Instead Thanatos released a torrent of water in the room before releasing bolts of lighting electrocuting every death eater with Voldemort's mark. He cast black fire at Voldemort turning him into ash then grabbed his soul or piece of his soul that was trying to escape. There wasn't much left of the dissected soul in is hand. He used it as a connection to track any others that were hidden.


	26. Chapter 27

Thanatos smirked as he followed the connection of the split souls to the first one. "Well that takes care of the dark lord now we have to figure out what to do the self-involved light lord."

Harry who had followed right behind him said sarcastically "Are you actually going to let do something? Seeing as you stepped right in and took over the last one or perhaps I'm being too presumptuous and the WE part of that statement is actually the royal 'WE'."

They had arrived in a little shack and they could sense the next soul piece was under the floor. Thanatos ripped open the area of the floor that he could sense the soul from, ignoring the traps that were set on it as they had no effect on him he pulled out the screaming part of Voldemort and reattached it to the other piece he had.

When he completed his task he turned to Harry and said "Well Harry! If you didn't stop to make a plan of action and then argue with me right before a surprise attack then I would not have had to step right in and take over now would I? Now are you going to continue to act like the child that you are, or are you going to actually going to help me finish this and we can be on our merry way? Let me be the one to remind you that you are the one who wanted to help these people, I am only here for the ride."

Feeling annoyed with Thanatos because he really did want to get it over with and he supposed it wasn't such a big deal. Either way Voldemort was gone so he sighed and said

"When I read the old man's soul, I found out he has a lot of secrets. The best way to get them out in the open is get our hands on a pensive hidden inside his office. That will be all the evidence we need to bury him. He takes out the memories so that if there was ever anyone who managed to get past his mind's defences they would not find his deepest darkest secrets, everything he does not want the world to know."

They had moved on and were now in what looked like a vault in Gringotts. Harry could sense the dark objects inside and he knew that this vault belonged to a death eater or someone who was deep into the dark arts. Thanatos didn't even hesitate he picked up a cup that was on a shelf and did the same thing with the soul fragment then left the cup in there before going for the next soul piece with Harry right behind him.

"Okay so we take the pensive and use his darkest secrets against him. If we can't get him brought down to his knees we will have to do it the old fashioned way, turn him into a breeding goat and leave him on a farm somewhere." Thanatos had an evil smirk on his face as if he was imagining Dumbledore as a goat trying to get away from the other goats.

Harry looked at him and said "I never knew you could be so evil."

Thanatos laughed as he answered "I have been neutral for as long as I can remember. I like having this much freedom I can use my powers however I wish without ancient laws putting me on a leash. I mean what is the use of having power if you can't use it the way you want to? There are so many rules to follow I sometimes wonder why we are given all this power if we are not allowed to use it."

Harry smiled and said "Well then, let's cry havoc and slip the dogs of war."

Smiling back Thanatos answered "I like the way you think Harry."

It didn't take long for them to find the missing soul pieces. They now had Tom Riddle's half soul.

Thanatos frowned and said "Okay I know I have seen some weird things in my existence but this takes the cake. Where is the rest of him?"

Harry vaguely remembered the diary and replied "I think I killed half of his soul when I was twelve. It was in a diary, it might have been his first hocrux and therefore the biggest piece."

Thanatos was now scowling as he said "Its weirdos like this who make things so complicated. How am I supposed to reap half a soul?"

In answer Harry said "I think Death has the other half. We have to contact him now and give it to him to get rid of it."

Harry and Thanatos made their way back to the cottage. They began preparations for the ritual to summon Death as soon as they made sure that Draco was okay. Harry stood in the middle of the pentagram they had drawn with Death's objects on him and began a chant. A blinding white light shone before the blackest shadow appeared starting as a tiny hole that got bigger and bigger with every second. When it was big enough for someone to come through it stopped growing just as someone walked through it. Harry felt a little uneasy as he watched the being who came through. He could sense the being was an angel of death but he was not however the one he was seeking.

Thanatos sensed Harry's uneasiness and moved in front him, making Harry scowl in annoyance. He didn't however move away because as much as it annoyed him Thanatos made him feel safe. He watched as the being stepped through, his face was covered with a hoody and had the traditional look of Death, black cloak with a hoody only showing red eyes and a scythe in his hand.

The being's eyes tayed on Harry as it spoke "You are Harry! I have been searching for you through the veil for a long time and I am not the only one. I was able to hijack your call to someone else as you are in my world."

Harry's eyes were wide as asked "What do you mean you have been looking for me? I have never met you? Who else is looking for me?"

The being answered him "At first I was searching for the Harry of this world. He went through the veil just like you did. However …."

Cutting him off Harry asked "…hold on, what do you mean the Harry of this world, I AM THE Harry of this world."

The being shook his head and said "No Harry, your world and this one are very similar. However the Harry here's parents really were the Potters and unlike you he had no connection to other worlds. His life however is almost identical to yours, everything that happened here to him, happened to you in similar fashion hence the reason why you thought you were in your own world."

Looking at Thanatos with shock Harry said "Bugger! If I'm not in my world then where the bloody hell am I?" He shook his head and said "No there are too many things that defy that logic. You must be mistaken."


	27. Chapter 28

"I am not mistaken Harry. When the Dumbledore of this world did the ritual searching for the Harry Potter of this world he did not realise that he was already dead. He died before I could get to him in the veil. He did not have immortality like you do. I offered his spirit a chance to come back but he refused. He had had enough of the life that was forced upon him and just wanted to be with his parents."

The being had a sad look on his face as he continued "With him gone the magic in the ritual locked onto you as the closest person it could find to Harry and brought you here."

Thanatos finally spoke "So basically anyone who in any world who performs this ritual has a chance of pulling Harry there?"

Nodding the being said "Yes of course there are other versions of Harry Potter in other worlds but the biggest chances of it happening are where there is no-one to find like here."

"Great! Just great! Just what I need. Random summoning from strange worlds most likely by an old man who does know the meaning of free will."

Ignoring Harry's muttering Thanatos turned to the being and said "Why were you looking for Harry? What do you hope to gain?"

Finally shifting his gaze from Harry the being answered "You of all people should know that Harry here is a rarity. Even if I could persuade the Harry of this world to come back I couldn't change the fact that he was mortal he would have died eventually and I would be in the exact same place I am in right now."

Suddenly understanding cleared the confusion on Thanatos' face. He grabbed Harry and pulled him further away from the being before saying in an enraged voice shocking Harry and Draco "No, Harry won't be able to handle that much power despite being born from two powerful beings he has been blessed by Death twice. That is already more than any being to handle, any more will have unpredictable consequences."

"I know that, however there is a way to do it without harm to Harry. I am not the only one who has found out about him. Every death angel out there sees their salvation in him just like you did. He cannot be corrupted by power as seen by how long he's had it and has yet to abuse it especially for someone with reason to do so. He has had power over you and yet never exercises his right to tell you what to do, he treats you like an older brother. We all want him as our master. You of all people should know what it's like to have a master of death who wishes to use you for his own ends. All of us have been there and none of us want to go back to that. Harry would be our protection from that and as he is immortal we would never have to worry about it again either."

When he stopped talking the being frowned as he watched Thanatos hold Harry closer to him, and said "You cannot protect him forever you know and that is what you will have to do in this case. I came across an angel of death who has been bound for the past six millennia to a cruel immortal, he was creating a ritual that does not need Harry's free will for the binding. The ritual if successful will transfer the bond from his master over to Harry and if he succeeds there is no telling what will happen."

Harry had a look of horror on his face. "Are you telling me that being a good person is making me coveted by angels of death?"

With a nod the being answered "Yes, I guess that is one way to look at it. You are a pure soul and there hasn't been one for several millennia. They are usually mortal so you can imagine how rare a find you are."

Thanatos was looked pensive for a moment. He knew that the being was right. When he had first sensed Harry he had been ecstatic. He had begun looking for him immediately. The longer he was blocked from finding him the harder he tried. It wasn't difficult to imagine what the other angels of death would do to find him too. Each of them was bound by ancient laws that were made to prevent them abusing the power they had over the mortals. They had to remain neutral. The master of death was originally created for those who had gone against the ancient laws to bring them back into line. However other beings found a way to use the role for their own uses. The mortals were the first to find out about the power over death and it was not long before the immortals began to use it in their wars. Thanatos himself had been kidnapped during the titan and gods war in his world and was chained to prevent him from doing his job. Without Harry there to release him he was stuck until someone could free him.

Returning his attention to the being he asked "You said you know of how it can be done without harm to Harry?"

In answer to Thanatos the being said "Yes, I do. I have spoken to Chaos and he has agreed to help with this. He realises that the ancient law he made has been abused way too much and it's usually us who have the end of the short stick. He will explain himself when you see him but this could possibly be a way for Harry to avoid the trouble this whole thing could cause."

Turning to Harry Thanatos asked "It's up to you Harry we…" Harry suddenly felt a pull at his navel before he disappeared and two voices shouting his name before he found himself in a very familiar room with very familiar faces looking expectantly at him.

He turned to the familiar white beard in front of him and looked into the old man's eyes as he said "You have got to be kidding me. Are you insane? Or maybe I am insane for even asking that from a self-involved asshole like you."

The occupants of the room looked at Harry in shock. The red headed woman standing next to Dumbledore, that Harry recognised as Molly Weasley spoke "Harry James…."

Harry didn't let her finish "I am not a Potter, just because I share some distant connection to them once upon a time does not make me one of them. I am getting sick and tired of people just grabbing me and pulling me into their world so that I solve their problems for them, for fuck's sake you place expectations on a kid that you as adults refuse to take on. Let me save you some time, I am not going to save you do it yourselves."

Spreading his wings Harry used them as conduits to blow a hole in the roof of the kitchen in Grimmauld place big enough for him to fit through and flew out. He didn't wait to hear anything else from them, he knew if he waited any longer he would do something he would regret later. There were a few people in that room who he didn't have anything against. He decided to check this world's veil, if it was there he would try his luck with it to get back to Thanatos.


	28. Chapter 29

**Meanwhile back in the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix…**

"What happened professor? That didn't look like Harry. Did something go wrong?"

That was Hermione Granger now asking what was going on just as Harry left.

Dumbledore shook his head and said with conviction "No miss Granger. That ritual was done with Harry's blood, it can only summon Harry and no-one else. I think Mr Potter was trying to throw us off. Whatever he went through wherever he was has made him exceptionally powerful as you can see evidenced by his blowing off the roof and flying through the wards that were meant to keep him here. We have to get him back before he does something he will regret later."

Remus Lupin had been listening and decided to add in his two cents "Well I am coming with you Dumbledore, it is because of you my cub was lost in the first place. I will not let you hurt him anymore."

Dumbledore looked at Remus with a hurt expression as he said "Remus old friend. I would never intentionally hurt Harry especially the way you are implying."

With a sneer Remus replied "No you wouldn't, you would just let others do it for you to keep your own hands clean."

Shacking his head in a manner that depicted sadness and disappointment Dumbledore said "I know I made a lot of mistakes when it comes to Harry, Remus but I have always had the best of intentions for him."

Remus didn't even dignify that with an answer. The days of blindly following Dumbledore were over the minute he found out about Harry's home life. He had spent years asking Dumbledore if he could take Harry and raise him but he had been refused. Now because Dumbledore realised he needed Remus to help him regain Harry's trust he was suddenly allowed to have custody of Harry. Even the werewolf laws that had been used against him were changed. It didn't take a genius to know that Dumbledore was puppet master behind the scenes. He was brought back to the present when Mundungus Fletcher flooed in shouting Dumbledore's name.

"Professor Dumbledore there is an attack in Diagon alley!" Dumbledore began the process of gathering all his faithful. They would start looking for Harry right after the attack.

XxxXxx

Luck was not with Harry. The first thing he noticed when he arrived at the ministry building was the fearful looks of the people going in and out of the building. Turning himself invisible he followed a familiar face into an office. The man he had followed turned out to be none other than Percy Weasley and the office he had walked into was that of Fudge the minister of magic. He listened in as they talked.

Fudge asked as soon as Percy walked into the room. "Okay Weatherby, any news on Potter?"

Percy shook his head and said "No sir, not since six days ago. Even Dumbledore is not aware of where he is."

With a frustrated sigh Fudge got up from his chair and said "What more does that brat want? I offered him his place at Hogwarts back, the press have done nothing but praise for the past few days. I'm sure he is doing this on purpose just to spite me. He knows that I need him to come back, he wants revenge I'm sure."

Harry who was standing behind Fudge rolled his eyes. Well at least now he knew why he was summoned, something must have happened to the Harry of this world and their Voldemort was no longer hiding, they were desperate. He left the room and made his way to where he knew the veil room to be, however he found nothing. Screaming in frustration he flamed out to diagon alley to get himself a room. He might as well get himself a room and plan from there. He landed right in the middle of an attack on diagon alley. Death eaters were firing spells everywhere without care as to whom they hit. His appearance in the middle of the alley brought their attention onto him.

His size made him look less of a threat and Mcnair one of the death eaters who had not bothered to wear a mask sneered at Harry and said "A brattling, what are you doing here boy? Didn't your mother teach you to stay away from spell fire?"

As he said this he sent a purple coloured spell towards Harry who merely dodged it. He was not in the mood for fighting these cretins. He needed to find a way to get in touch with the others. However when the death eater got pissed off with Harry for easily dodging the spell and began to send a number of dark spells, some to rot his insides, cut him up and acid spells Harry sent them all back to the caster then began sending his own spells. None of them missed their targets.

Instead of killing the death eaters Harry transfigured them into piglets, little goats and kittens before creating a pig pen around them and saying to the twenty four transfigured death eaters "Enjoy your new lives." He left them there smirking as he knew he was the only one who would be able to change them back. Just as he was about to leave Voldemort himself showed up looking enraged. Harry had just turned his inner circle into barnyard animals. Casting spell after sell at them he could not undo the magic.

Finally turning to Harry he asked "What magic is this?"

Harry replied "It's a transfiguration spell idiot."

Voldemort became furious as Harry called him an idiot. No-one had dared to speak to him like that other than Potter and he had killed him himself. It had been ridiculously easy. Potter had come to him and told him to do it. He didn't care anymore. He had been tempted to torture the boy before killing him, after all he was serving himself on a silver platter but then he remembered how the boy had slipped out from his grasp at the last minute every time he had him before. He didn't want that happening again if the boy suddenly got cold feet and changed his mind. He granted the boy his wish and used the cutting curse to server his head before burning the body. He knew through a link they had shared that the boy's life was less than stellar at home and at school. He was constantly shunned, used and generally treated like a disposable toy by those who were meant to be caring for him. He had known the boy had come to him to die due to the death of the only person who cared about him. The others were too close to Dumbledore and were wilfully blind to his pain. Harry's voice brought him back to the present.

"Hey Moldy shorts are you still there?"

Voldemort fired an inside out spell that literally turned the skin inside out towards Harry who didn't let him fire anything else, he side stepped the spell and transfigured a couple of his wing feathers into knives and flamed them straight into Voldemort's body and cut him from the inside out instantly killing him. Harry noticed that this Voldemort had his whole soul. There were no soul pieces to look for. It made him briefly wonder what happened that was different from his world.

Leaving the scene of destruction Harry made his way to the leaky cauldron just as the order of the phoenix arrived with Dumbledore leading them. Not wanting the hassle of dealing with them he quickly disappeared through the gathering crowd, it was not long before he shut himself inside his room in the Leaky Cauldron and made his way down the stairs of his trunk that always returned to his arm. He supposed he could try to figure out the magic behind it and alter it enough to use it to keep him in touch with his loved ones. He got the biggest surprise of all when he walked into the sitting room because there lying on one of the couches was Draco fast asleep.


	29. Chapter 30

Shaking him Harry said "Draco?"

Draco opened his eyes and said "Oh hey Harry. I woke up earlier and realised I wasn't where I fell asleep and that I was back in the trunk. What happened? Did something happen?"

Harry didn't answer instead he threw himself on a surprised Draco and hugged him for all he was worth. Draco was surprised to find Harry was crying and wrapped his own arms around him and said "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry lifted his head after a while and said "I thought I alone again. I got summoned to another world, it looks like the same ritual Dumbledore used on me in yours. I didn't realise you came too. I'm sorry Draco I don't know how to send you back home."

Still hugging Harry Draco said "Hey, it's not like I had anything to stay for in that world. I think that the biggest problem we are going to have is that we don't know when you are going to be summoned and if I am not in here then it's most likely I will be left behind in this world."

Harry's eyes widened before determination crossed his face. He stood up and said "Come on, I'm sure with all the books in the library we can find something to get around that." They spent several hours in the library until Harry shouted

"Hey Draco! I think I found something."

Harry was positive he found the spell Death had used on the trunk. It was in one of the books he left for him. It didn't actually need any altering, it was a spell that would make sure that where Harry was Draco would be too. It had a counter so if Draco ever wanted to leave and do his own thing away from Harry he could.

Draco sat next to Harry on his couch and looked at the spell before saying "I think that would work lets cast it before we leave the trunk."

Harry cast the spell on both of them before they both got out of the trunk. He was not surprised to find that Dumbledore was in his room with a couple of the order members looking around as if they had a right to be there. One of them just happened to be Severus Snape who made Harry tempted to throw a spell at him. Harry decided not to go with what he knew from his world as it seemed things were different in this one. Both Harry and Draco got out of the trunk which then turned back into a bracelet that returned to Harry's arm. On what would have been the other side of the trunk was a body on the floor. A closer look showed Mundungus Fletcher with a surprised look on his face and dead glassy eyes. It didn't take Harry much to deduce what happened.

Speaking to Dumbledore he said "People lock doors for a reason Dumbledore. Why did you break into my room anyway? Was the hole in the roof of Grimmauld place not clue enough for you that I want nothing to do with you?"

Dumbledore raised himself to his full height and let his magic wash through the room to assert his dominance over Harry and said "I cannot allow you to go around turning people into pigs and owning a trunk that kills with a touch. You are powerful Harry but that does not change the fact that you are a child who is acting irresponsibly with the power you have been given."

Harry laughed at Dumbledore's attempt at cowering him and released his own magic which was several times more potent than Dumbledore's could ever be.

"Why don't you take a look at your own faults old man before trying to tell others what their own are. What I do with my power and my things is my business not yours."

Harry then fired flashed Dumbledore and his followers out of his room in annoyance.

Draco decided to tell him what he had found. "Harry, while we were searching for that spell I found something on a being who might be able to help stop the continuous summoning, although the problem is it does not say what he expects in return. He can only be summoned by someone with immense power because he ignores those he considers weak."

"How do you know if he'll answer me?" Harry asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Well I don't know but it could be worth looking into considering the fact that we are on borrowed time here."

Nodding Harry said "Fine but we have to find somewhere to live where these cretins cannot find us, look."

Harry was pointing at a wanted poster with his face on it that had been put up while he was inside the trunk with Draco.

Draco shook his head and said "What is wrong with these people?"

He didn't get an answer as Harry flashed them both out to what would be their temporary home.

XxxXxx

A scream alerted Draco to the fact that he was no longer in the wizarding world and as soon as he regained his bearing he saw a blond girl holding what looked like a wooden stake that she then drove into the heart of the guy she was fighting. Instead of the blood he was expecting the guy turned into dust and evaporated. The girl's attention was suddenly on them and the pointy sticky was now pointed at them.

Both hands raised ready to strike the girl asked "Ok which big bad are you then? I didn't realise vampires and demons were recruiting children now."

Draco bristled as the girl had just called him a child, Harry didn't react to it and asked "Where are we anyway? I was aiming for Sunning dale, one of the places I once lived in with my mum and my brother. This place is a dump."

The girl was not sure what to make of them "Who are you? I can tell you are not vampires but you are not completely human either."

Harry answered her "I am Harry and what I am is complicated and that is Draco completely human although he does have magic."

Draco scowled at Harry as he seemed to be disregarding the statute of secrecy.

Reading the look on his face Harry defended himself "I am not a wizard that statute has nothing to do with me so chill."

The blond girl responded with "Oh, well then I'm Buffy. I'm a vampire slayer. You are indeed in good old Sunny dale home of the hellmouth so I hope you will forgive me but I have to be sure of you first that you are not a threat."

Cocking his head to the side Harry asked her "Oh? And How do you intend to do that?"

Buffy was not sure but she was pretty sure Giles would know what to do if these two turned out to be potential threats. She wouldn't have normally bothered with them but the power coming off of them was difficult to ignore especially the younger one. She suddenly snapped back to attention when the boy she was talking to let out an excited yelp.

"Draco, do you sense that? It's the veil. We can use it get back to Thanatos come on."

Before Buffy could say or do anything Harry flashed them away to what looked like a portal of some sort that was clumsily sealed. He could tell a lot of creatures were using this as a doorway into this world. It was a simple matter of sealing it behind him. The only one who would be able to open it again would be death. He explained all this to Draco who was on board with the idea except for one thing.

"Harry if you seal the entrance now you are leaving this world with god knows how many demons that are already loose with no way for the people to get rid of them."

Harry just smiled and said "Well I think it's time for me to use my power over death don't you?"

Draco sighed and said "You just can't help yourself can you? I think I am going to start calling you GTS from now on. That's goody two shoes if you didn't know what that meant."

Harry just smiled and went to look for the blond girl. He needed information on the place and it's inhabitants just in case there was some kind of balance that he could upset by completely removing what he thought was the bad guys.


	30. Chapter 31

Things moved a lot faster than Harry anticipated. He never got to do things the way he wanted to. Someone had beaten him to the punch by opening the hell mouth and releasing a hell of a lot of demons that even with his powers Harry had a problem keeping up with. His first priority however was Draco.

He was about to flash him into the safety of the trunk when Draco shouted "Don't even think about it Harry."

Sighing Harry quickly created wards around Draco and said "Fine but you stay in the wards Draco. There is too many of these things to cope with."

That was the last thing Harry said to Draco before it all went downhill. As Harry fought he noticed Buffy and her friends arrive on the scene and were fighting too. His attention was taken up by the fighting so he was not able to keep his eye on them. He noticed Draco briefly doing something that looked like a ritual. He didn't know what he was up to but he hoped it would be helpful instead of a hindrance.

XxxXxx

Chaos looked at Harry with a contemplative expression on his face. He didn't usually let himself get involved in the business of the worlds around him. He didn't have to. He was an all-powerful being who could do whatever he wished. He did not see any need to do anything that did not benefit him. When the boy summoned him he had been about to ignore it until he realised who he was being summoned on behalf of, he had after all been the one to plant the idea in the boy's head to get rid of the demons and close the hellmouth. He had known the boy would not be able to cope with the sheer amount of demons. He would destroy a lot of them but his age made him vulnerable. He was still growing and could only take so much strain before passing out. Bringing the boy to his domain and opening up a passageway without the boy's conscious will required a sacrifice. He took that sacrifice in the form of the boy's companion, however the demons had done a number on him when he finally fell. Chaos had to put him back together due to his injuries. For the changes he had in mind the boy had to be awake and aware of what was going on. He was after all changing his species.

Harry was a result of the combination of three powerful beings, a god, an angel and Death. Chaos didn't even think that Harry knew how powerful he was. He had yet to see any other being like him in any world. If that was all it was he would have sent Harry on his way. However the fact that he might be solution to a problem he had been having stalled him.

When he had first created the hallows for each angel of death as they came into being to keep them under control, Chaos had thought that it was the only way to control the beings in charge of death. However he had failed to take into consideration protecting them from having their only weakness abused. Depending on the power of the deity they were under most of them were little better than slaves doing the bidding of a master. If he removed the hallows he would have furious angels of death with a justified grudge a mile long causing the destruction of everything in their paths in an act of vengeance. The boy was going to be a part of his solution. They were all already seeking him. The only problem was that the boy would not be able to control the power boost that would come with binding them all to him. He probably should have felt guilty for planting the idea of removing all the demons from the universe he was in last as well as planting the book his companion Draco had found that told Harry about Chaos in a roundabout way. He could not summon Harry to him and he needed Harry to agree to have him aid him of his own free will.

Free will was one of the few things Chaos did not meddle in. He found that when people did things of their own free will the results were better than those who were forced. He watched as Harry opened his eyes, confusion swimming in them.

"Who are you?" Harry was sure had never met the person who was leaning over him. The man had a silver streak of hair amongst midnight black hair that reminded Harry of the night sky. He could have sworn he saw stars in it as well but he decided not to dwell on it. The man's face seemed to shift he knew if he was asked he would not be able to describe it.

Chaos smiled and said "I am Chaos. I am sorry for the way you were brought here but I could not see any other way. Time was running out. All the death angels covet you. The only problem is there is only one of you. I have a solution that may help you. I can make you an angel of Chaos. You will be my eyes in the different worlds that you visit. I will bind all the angels of death to you that means they answer to you and only you, no one else will be able to bind them or have power over them. The most important is that you will have control over people trying to summon you. No more going from one world to another randomly, you can stay with your family."

Harry's eyes widened as he listened "You can send me home?"

Smiling Chaos took that as an agreement to the change, then answered "You will be able to go wherever you want if you become a chaos angel."

Not wanting to rush into making a decision Harry asked "What changes will I have to go through?"

Still smiling Chaos answered "You'll be a lot more durable than you are now. No more exhaustion after using too much power. Your powers will become more chaotic, so be careful when you use them."

Sensing hesitation from Harry, and a ritual being performed already reaching out for Harry, Chaos sent a wave of power over Harry before he could say anything in reply. Harry watched in both horror and fascination as his body began to change on every level. His body cells broke down and he watched as they turned to ash. Being bodiless made him feel like he was there but he wasn't, basically weightless. He watched as the ashes of his body change into the same dark sky inky black with stars in it as Chaos. He felt his body reconnect with him taking away the feeling of weightlessness. He looked down at his new body, it looked like a part of the night sky. When he waved his hand in front of his eyes he realised he looked like he did when he was disillusioned, as if he was see through against the night sky.

Chaos laughed as he watched Harry wave his hand as if he had never seen it before, then said "…and here I thought only babies did that."

That statement brought Harry back to the present as he said "What did you do to me?"

Chaos replied "We didn't have the time to quench your curiosity, some of the angels of death who were tempering with rituals to get to you cast them, if they had succeeded you would have lost the little control you had and destroyed the universe."


	31. Chapter 32

Harry paled at that. He had known that they were creating new rituals but it hadn't seemed quite real then, at least until now. So he asked "Ok what happens now?"

Chaos looked at him and said "Now I teach you what you need to know about your powers and then you go and fix the mess created by the angels of death's attempts to bind themselves to you."

Harry had tears in his eyes when he asked his next question "Will I be able to bring Draco back?"

Chaos could see the pain in Harry's eyes. He could bring Draco back but the reason he had let him die in the first place still stood. Draco was human, a mortal human. He would die anyway and Harry would have to deal with losing him then. He was trying to save him the pain that would come with having him in his life for a while, then watch him grow old before he finally dies. At this point Harry had not had time to really attach himself to Draco like he was with his family members. The effect of emotional pain could have devastating consequences.

He wanted to say no, he really did. He never thought anyone could make him do something he did not want to do but when he saw Harry's tear stained face now so much like his own he found he wanted to get rid of that pain and misery and give Harry whatever he wanted.

So he said "Only on one condition."

Harry's face turned hopeful as he looked up into Chaos' eyes and waited for him to continue.

"Draco has to want to return and he has to become immortal. The reason I prevented you from bringing back his soul was because of the pain it would cause you to lose him later. The rest of your loved ones are immortal, It is important that you know that with the amount of power you now possess your emotions will affect everything around you. Your emotions fuel your powers. That is why I have my own domain and very rarely visit the worlds you live in."

Not caring that the being he was talking to was the most powerful in the universe Harry threw his arms around Chaos and hugged him for all he was worth mumbling "Thank you, thank you" over and over. Chaos realised it was his first hug, most of the time anyone who was around him was either in awe of him or feared him. Harry's mind drifted to the moment when Draco died.

…Harry was busy dealing with the demons that were coming out of the hell mouth that had been opened by a self-proclaimed goddess named Gloria. He saw Draco leave the safety of the protections he had placed around him and start to fight the demons too. His hesitation when he saw this cost him, the demon he was fighting took advantage of the lull in the fighting and struck Harry in the head sending him flying through the air and landing on a sword another demon had waiting for him. He saw the sword come out through his chest and he knew that something had gone wrong. His fatigue, the inability to utilise his other powers and transport him and Draco from that place to safety, Harry realised he was screwed. He had bitten off more than he could chew.

He saw Draco overwhelmed before the demons ripped him to pieces as they fought for drinking his blood. The only thing Harry could do was scream he could feel his death powers just beneath the surface of his skin but he could not get to them. He watched as Draco's soul was reaped even his scream of no did nothing to deter the reaper. His heart clenched with guilt for putting Draco in such danger to begin with as well as pain he hadn't realised he actually cared about Draco as much as he did. Having him around was something he had taken for granted. He felt darkness encroach him as he passed out. He didn't know what would happen to him as he was immortal. He wasn't sure he could die. His first thought when he woke up was 'does this mean I died?'

Harry stayed with Chaos for long time learning about his new powers. Time meant nothing where he was. By the time Chaos deemed him ready to return back to the worlds he looked the way he did as a teenager. Harry was in limbo with Chaos just before he was ready to leave. He then created a connection with every angel of death in existence. He didn't realise it at the time but he was ascending, with every angel he connected with he became a deity, the god of death.

He turned to Chaos before he left and said "Thank you for everything."

Chaos nodded and said "I think it's time you returned and went to find those you call family. I'm sure you miss them as much as they miss you."

Hugging Chaos Harry said "I will miss you too and I will come and see you often. You are my family too. In fact considering how long I have been here, I've known you the longest."

Smiling Chaos said "Good otherwise I will just drag you back here and not let you leave next time. Now off you go and cause some chaos will you!"

Harry laughed and said "I'm sure I can figure something out."

XxxXxx

Harry left Chaos' domain and returned to the world Draco died in. It was daytime and he was walking down the streets of Sunnydale. The town was completely dead. It looked more like a ghost town. He could sense people in their homes but there was a lot of fear around too. He could also sense in the other buildings around the demons or vampires as the townsfolk referred to them, they had multiplied. The town was filthy. Rubbish littered the streets, buidings were destroyed and there were bodies rotting in the streets with wild dogs eating them. The demons had also spread further than just the town. Following his senses, Harry made his way to the one place he hoped was still there. The magic shop. He needed to know how much time had gone by, who was still around and what he needed to do to get the town back from the demons. He arrived to find the magic shop still there. Inside was Dawn, Willow, and Xander in the middle of researching something. Just as he walked in he found himself with a gun in his face.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but don't you think this is a bit much?"

Dawn who had the gun in her hand spoke "No, it's not especially as I saw the demons rip up your body after they killed you. What are you?"

"If I can come back after being killed and ripped to pieces do you really think that that gun is going to make a difference if you do decide to use it?"

Dawn just shrugged and said "It made you stop didn't it?"


	32. Chapter 33

In answer Harry said "I didn't stop because of the gun. I stopped because I found what I was looking for. I need to know how long it has been since that day I supposedly died."

By then the others had surrounded Dawn and were standing opposite Harry when he asked his question.

Despite the confusion on her face Dawn answered "It has been about five years. Buffy disappeared too that day. We know she is not dead as there has not been another slayer to replace her like there would have been if she was dead and also the fact that it was Giles who took her after he was turned into a vampire."

Xander elbowed her and said "Why are you telling him that? We don't know if he is the enemy or not."

Dawn turned to Xander who Harry now noticed had changed. He was much more buff than he used to be and looked like he worked out a lot and had scars like a warrior would, looking at the two girls he noticed the same thing. They looked like fighters they too had scars from the battles they must have fought.

He turned his attention back to Dawn just as she said "If he meant us any harm he would have not been able to cross the threshold."

In a voice filled with anger Xander answered "You don't know that. It doesn't seem like the usual rules apply for this guy. We have only met him briefly, we know nothing about him and …"

Xander seemed to stop himself as he realised he was about to give away something. However Harry heard it from his mind 'We have injured people to protect.' Was what he had almost said before he held himself in check. Harry brushed through his mind to see who was hurt. It was Anya and Tara. They were in pretty bad shape and Harry could already sense that if they didn't get help soon they would not survive the night. Harry walked past the trio and made his way toward the back room where he could sense the injured girls.

Xander rushed after him shouting "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He grabbed Harry's hand in a tight grip, It would have hurt if Harry was not who he was but he merely looked at the offending hand that was holding him back and said "I can sense your friends. They are not going to last much longer, I can feel they are ready to pass on. Their reaper is already waiting for them." As he said this a figure materialised in front of them wearing black with the hoody pulled back to show a face with completely black eyes and no pupil hair tied in a ponytail.

The being was not smiling as he said "You will not interfere child. This is beyond you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "beyond me? What gave you that idea?"

The reaper's lip curled in annoyance and said "Just because you have some control over death does not mean …"

Cutting him off with a laugh Harry said "You have no idea who I am do you reaper?" The other three occupants of the room were now paying attention. They wanted to know too. "Why don't you call your boss and he will tell you who I am."

The reaper smirked and said "Are you sure you want me to call upon death little brattling?"

Harry bristled at being called a brattling, without waiting for the reaper to call his angel of death Harry summoned him. The reaper was shocked when he saw his boss appear after Harry's summons. Who was this child that was answered by death?

He was even more shocked when the angel of death bowed to Harry and said "Master, to what do I owe this honour?"

The reaper looked into Harry's angry eyes and felt quite dizzy at their chaotic flow and constant changes of greens which were getting darker and darker due to the anger reflected in them. He knew then that Harry was no ordinary child with a few powers. He had assumed that He was some kind of demon child playing at powers the voice he heard coming from Harry belied those thoughts.

Harry's voice was laced with power when he spoke "I would appreciate it if you would educate your reapers on who I am. If any of them disrespect me again I will make them beg for the afterlife."

Things in the room were flying around due to Harry's anger. The three humans had taken cover and the earth was shaking as well. Noticing this Harry calmed down and said to the reaper "I will not allow you to take those two in that room…" before he could protest Harry raised his hand and continued "It's not yet their time so it will not cause you any more work than normal."

He then turned to the angel of death and said "I Would like you to go to the underworld and find Draco Malfoy then bring him back. He does not belong there as this is not his world."

Both the angel and the reaper bowed and left. Harry then walked into the back room as he was no longer hindered. The three humans seemed a bit in awe of him and a little afraid. He stood by Anya first. Her injuries were worse than he had first realised. He wondered how she managed to cling to life with half her insides hanging outside her stomach not to mention the rips and tears all over her. She looked like she had been mauled. He let his grace wash over her as he healed her. Her injuries disappeared not even leaving a scar. He did the same with Tara who was not as bad as Anya had been. The two girls sat up once he was finished and looked at him in astonishment.

! How did you do that? Oh and Thank you by the way."

It was Anya who asked she inspected herself all over. Xander walked into the room and said "Not that I'm ungrateful but why did you do that and what do you expect in return?"

He ignored Willow and Dawn who were now hugging the recently healed girls and crying in relief. Harry looked him in the eye and read him. There wasn't anything malicious from him. He was genuinely worried about his friends and Harry could understand that.

So he said "I did that because I can, I wanted to and you are going to need them soon. We need to find Buffy and then we need to take back the town from the demons. In other words I need to finish what I started five years ago and close the hellmouth."

Xander was stunned and said "Is that what you were trying to do that day? I was never sure of what your motives were what do you gain from it though?"

Harry just smiled and said "Peace of mind."

Harry managed to get them orgnanised. He placed protection runes on them to prevent them getting hurt them provided them with weapons to kill the demons. They were dressed in armor strapped with guns, knives and extra bullets. They each had a pouch filled with fire explosive potions and holy water for the vampires. He created a potion that when it exploded acted like sunlight burning the vampires that were sensitive to it.

Harry conjured up a 4x4 truck using his new powers. He loved how effortless it was for him. He supposed he didn't really need any help on the quest but where was the fun in taking the easy way out?Placing protection runes on the 4x4 so none of the demons could touch it, they all piled inside, it was time to get Buffy.


	33. Chapter 34

5 years earlier

Buffy Summers was sitting in her room getting ready to go on patrol when a scream from her sister's room alerted her that something was wrong. She had just finished talking to Giles, her watcher, and her friends about the latest visitors who disappeared in a column of fire after getting excited about something they called the veil. Just as she ran into Dawn's room she saw Gloria the self-proclaimed goddess holding her sister by the throat crooning to her like she was some sort of pet.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Do you know how many of those humans I had to torture and kill just to find out where you were? I mean look at what I have had to go through while searching for you."

She was pointing at herself as she said this, "I have had to become one of the humans just to be able to follow you and find you. I do hope you appreciate it. After all the sweating and all the other disgusting things humans have to put up with, it's not nice for a divine being like me."

Gloria whipped round when Buffy spoke "Poor little you, having to put up with that."

Smiling at Buffy as if they were old friends Gloria replied "I'm glad you understand. Its been horrible. Well now that I have what I've been looking for I can shed the humanity. It's such a relief."

"Oh but we have a problem there Gloria. As understanding as I am you see, we are clashing when it comes to my little sister."

Buffy had moved into the room and was now standing next to Gloria. She stood in a fighting stance ready to defend her little sister. Gloria threw Dawn onto the bed and said

"Wait there little key while I deal with your keeper."

Gloria swung and punched Buffy who didn't even see it coming. The burst of pain in her face reminded Buffy why she had stayed away from the goddess and didn't engage her in a fight. She could feel the bones in her face crack and knew that if she had not been the slayer she would have been knocked out by that punch. Her head hit the wall with a sickening thump and she landed on her bottom with pain shooting right through her. She opened her dazed eyes and saw Gloria turn to her sister and say

"Okay my little key let's get out of here and bring some friends over shall we?"

Buffy struggled up just as Gloria disappeared with Dawn. The door burst open to show Giles, Anya, and Xander rushing in.

"Buffy, what happened?" Giles was helping Buffy up as he spoke.

Trying not to wince at the pain in her face Buffy answered "Gloria's been here, she took Dawn."

Before anyone could say anything Harry flashed into the room with Draco. The occupants of the room stood defensively in front of Buffy who still looked disorientated and said

"Who are you?"

Harry looked around him and noticed Buffy standing behind the others and said to her

"Wow that looks like it hurt. Are you okay?"

Moving from behind her friends Buffy limped closer to Harry and said "Look I don't have time for you right now. I need to go after my sister. She…"

Harry didn't let her finish he reached out with his grace and healed her making her gasp in shock before saying "I have been looking for you, however I don't have time to chat there is something going down at the veil or as you call it the hell mouth I tracked it's source here from where I was, I suppose it's gone now."

With one last look around at the people present Harry flashed himself and Draco out of the room. Buffy snapped into action and said

"That was the kid I was telling you about earlier. Not sure what to make of him but if he's right then Gloria is opening the hell mouth right now."

Following Buffy Giles and the rest of the gang found their way to the commotion that had been mentioned. When they arrived Buffy felt as if the bottom had dropped from right under her. Fear gripped her as she saw the sheer amount of demons coming out of the gates of hell. Creatures she could not ever have imagined were everywhere. She didn't even know where to begin. The boy was in the foray and at that moment he was fighting Gloria.

She was shocked when she noticed that Gloria could only defend herself and not even very well at that against the boy. The last she saw of the goddess was as she was consumed by a black fire and a pain filled scream tore from her throat making Buffy feel a little vindicated at her pain considering the problems she had gone through because of her. She found her little sister strapped to the gates with blood flowing from her arms keeping the gates open. With the help of her friends she managed to get Dawn down from the gates and get them partially closed.

The fighting had been going on for a long time, Buffy felt like she was in some kind of nightmare she could not wake up from. She had managed to get Dawn, Anya, Willow, Xander and Tara behind a barrier that Harry had somehow created. His friend was there as well and he seemed to be doing some kind of ritual. She didn't pay much attention to it, instead she found herself getting tired, she didn't know how long she had been fighting for but she could now see the daylight outside the building. The vampires disappeared from the fight and Buffy saw one of them carrying Giles' dead body as it ran off. Before she could do anything she noticed Harry and his friend get overwhelmed by the demons before they were ripped apart. She managed to fight her way to the barrier with her friends before she passed out.

XxxXxx

When Buffy came to she was lying on a couch in what she recognised as her living room. Looking around she saw her friends sitting around her .

Her voice sounded raspy as she asked "What happened? How did I get here?"

Xander sat beside her and said "The demons left after you passed out. The gate is only partially closed so some demons can get through. They are going back forth through the gate like a doorway. They've taken over everything and very few places are safe right now. Willow, Tara and Anya cast some spells here to keep us safe so far its worked the demons can't get in. Although I think we are going to starve soon."

Sitting up Buffy asked "How long have I been out?"

This time it was Dawn who spoke "two days and Buffy…! Um I don't know if you remember but Giles was killed .."

Buffy's memories of the fighting came back with a vengeance. She remembered watching the kid and his friend get killed and felt her stomach lurch before emptying the little that was in her stomach. A crash in the side of the house bought all them to their feet. There was now a man sized hole in the side of the house and on the other side was Giles in a crane, one he had just used to smash the side of Buffy's house.

With a disturbing grin on his face he said "Hello children, miss me?"

The house was surrounded by not only demons and vampires but by humans too. As the vampires and demons could not get in themselves the humans did it for them and instead of engaging Buffy and her friends in a fight they set the house on fire forcing them out where they were captured. Giles knew that Biffy would do whatever it took to protect her friends so he made her a deal.

"Buffy if you come willingly, the others can go free. They will not be hunted or attacked unless they do so first. Refuse and they die here and now. What do you say?"

Seeing no other option Buffy agreed to the protests of her friends. However no-one paid them any attention. They were left behind as Buffy was taken away, they had lost. They knew this as soon they realised that Giles had become a vampire. No-one knew better than he did. All their strengths and weaknesses, places they felt safe. It now seemed all hope was lost.

XxxXxx


	34. Chapter 35

Harry wasn't surprised at tracking Buffy to the Bronze. It seemed the demons had created an underground prison underneath their favourite night club. It was reinforced with steel and spells letting Harry know that Buffy didn't stand a chance at escaping. She would not have escaped anyway as she knew that once she did her friends would be hunted down and killed. Sunnydale had turned into a literal hell on earth.

Harry's body ignited as he walked through the doors of the bronze with Buffy's friends following behind him firing their guns at the demons and throwing the occasional sunlight bomb completely destroying any of the vampires unlucky enough to be in the room. The fire spread as Harry continued on burning everything in sight except for Harry and his companions. They found Giles in an office talking to a demon who looked like he had gangrene problems. Giles turned to face Harry with shock on his face

"You! I saw you killed how…"

Harry smirked and said "Being immortal is a part of why I'm alive right now." Harry looked into Giles eyes and saw what he had feared. Giles' soul was gone. This was just a monster who had taken over his life after he was killed. With a sigh of regret Harry set the monster on fire and watched as it burned to death. He wanted it to suffer for taking over such a good man as Giles had been. He turned to the others and said

"Go get Buffy then get out I'm going to take care of the demons. She's through there. "Harry pointed at the door.

He had not missed the tears on the girls' faces and Xander turning away when he killed the vampire Giles. Clearly this was something he had not thought about when he brought them along. Sending out his senses he could feel them leave the building. He also sensed the numerous demons and vampires inside, he knew the bulk of them that lived in the town were in this building. Destroying it would ensure a much more manageable load for Buffy and her friends when he finally left. He intended to go after as many demons and vampires as he could before leaving for good. Harry gathered up a storm and sent lightning right through every being in the building. As it was daytime most of them were asleep and never saw the danger they were in. The building came down with a resounding crash leaving Harry standing right in the middle of the rubble. He then turned the rubble into liquid fire destroying anything that may have survived inside.

Flashing away he followed his newly heightened senses and hunted down every demon he could find. None of the demons knew what was happening. The first thing they felt was an earth quake creating huge craters with a fiery liquid at the bottom that some of them fell in, they would then see Harry bathed in a blue cold fire shooting icicles with sharp points that pierced right through anything it stabbed causing the demon or vampire to explode in a fiery death. There was no mercy for the creatures that had killed thousands without batting an eyelid.

Harry began to be more creative as he went. He used the shadows to rip apart the demons, the light to burn the vampires completely disregarding the witnesses to his demon massacre. People fell on their hands and knees when they saw him praying for absolution. Some were afraid and tried to hide others ran, he just continued completely oblivious to the gathering army that had gathered and was firing missiles and bombs and everything else they had at him. None of it touched him. They just harmlessly disintegrated before they hit him.

When Harry was finally satisfied that he had gotten most of the demons that had escaped from Sunningdale'S Hell mouth and into the open world he flashed back to the magic shop where he assumed Buffy and her friends would have gone. He left a dumbfounded army wondering what had just happened. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to wrap things up get Draco and go home.

Harry stood in the middle of the town and began to rebuild the town with magic. It looked completely chaotic as pieces of buildings, furniture, trees whatever else was destroyed flew around in a whirlwind as it was moved from one place to another.

Buffy watched from the window in horror as she saw what she thought to be the final destruction of her home town. However when the pieces started to fall into place she calmed down. She watched as everything was renewed or new items appeared as needed. Shops, people's homes, the school, the library, the park, and the streets everything in sight was rebuilt or renewed. Buffy had tears in her eyes by the time Harry was finished rebuilding. Despite what he had done for then the fact remained most of the town was gone, it was a full minute before she noticed the town was not as empty as she had first thought. There was a huge group of people dressed in black suits, they were all standing behind a guy in a black robe with a hoody holding a scythe, she couldn't see his face. It was then that she walked outside to find out what was going on. As she got closer she heard Harry saying to the hooded guy

"…are you able to do it?"

The guy replied "Yes but it is unprecedented. These people have been dead for years master."

"Look, just bring back those who wish to come back, leave those who do not. You know as well as I that what happened here was never supposed to happen and you angels of death are partially to blame for it. If you had not been so adamant in your search for me and whatever else the others did that forced my rebirth everything would be as it should be."

It was clear to Buffy that the whoever the guy in black was wanted to protest to refuse whatever it was Harry wanted, however she could also sense that he was afraid of Harry and after what she had seen him do she was sure the fear was justified. The guy tried to protest and Harry's face became more stern before he said

"I don't care about what your reasons are just do it."

Harry didn't notice his eyes turning completely black without a pupil. The angel of death bowed and said "Yes master, right away master."

Harry felt his temper rising up the more subservient the angel became. "Will you stop that. I told you earlier to stop calling me master, and stop acting like a mindless dolt, where is your pride? I thought you were much more intelligent than that."

Standing up straight the angel of death just nodded and left with his reapers who were standing behind him to do as Harry bid. Buffy decided to ask her question then "what was that about?"


	35. Chapter 36

Harry finally noticed her as she got closer to where he was. He noticed she was much thinner than she was before, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she had no makeup on and her body was more built than it was slim but the thing he noticed most was how much older, tired and worn out she looked. He looked into her soul and saw how much more hardened she was. The pain and torture she had gone through at the hands of her enemy for so long had taken their toll, perhaps even more so because the enemy had worn the face of someone she had trusted completely. It was going to make things difficult. Remembering her question he asked one of his own before answering hr

"What would you say if I said I could bring Giles back?"

Buffy froze. A look of betrayal crossed her face before she pulled herself together and said

""I don't know how I would feel about that. I spent so long with the monster that he became being tortured and beaten at his command and sometimes bitten by him just for his sick pleasure. If you are asking to do it for me then my answer is no I don't want him back. My Giles died five years ago."

Harry nodded then said "What about everyone else that lived here?" I am leaving in a few minutes, Draco is waiting for me, I want to know what you want to do. I could leave the town as it is now and it can be slowly refilled with new births or I can have some of the people who wish to come back to return."

Buffy's eyes went wide at that and said "What are you really?"

Smiling Harry said "Harry Jackson. I am an angel of Chaos ."

Buffy then asked "You mean Chaos, creation chaos?"

With a nod Harry said "Yes, that Chaos. Now I need to know what you want me to do."

Buffy's shoulders fell as she said "This should not be a choice made by just me. I'm not the only one affected by it."

"That may be true Buffy, but you are currently the only one here and you are the slayer. The one that protects the town…"

Buffy cut in by saying "Fat lot of good that did the past few years."

A gentle look crossed Harry's face. He could relate with having the weight of the world on your shoulders, being the boy who lived then the only hope of the angels of death from being constantly enslaved with no end in sight.

"Actually Buffy, I think you did a great job. There was just more at work than what you could have ever coped with. That is why you now have this choice to make."

Buffy saw the sincerity in Harry's eyes. She decided that if the people wanted to return then who was she to decide against it. It might even help repair some of the emotional scars caused by the horror of the past five years.

So she said "Okay bring them back if they wish it."

Smiling Harry hugged her as he spoke "Bye Buffy, take care." Harry blessed Buffy giving her new powers to enable her to protect her loved ones and the town from any evil he might have missed. He watched as the reapers brought people back to the world of the living. The town no longer looked like a ghost town. He faded out into the air and left to seal the hell mouth then find Draco who was waiting for him in limbo.

XxxXxx

Draco was sitting on a conjured bench when Harry arrived. Harry felt tears fall from his eyes as he remembered the last time he had seen Draco. He sat next him but he didn't say anything. Draco decided to speak first. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't listen to you and I got myself killed. I've had a lot of time to think about it and …"

Harry decided to speak "It's not you that should be sorry Draco, it's me. I was the one who brought you into that world, it was because of me that you found yourself in a situation where you lost your life. I told you I would protect you and I failed."

Draco shook his head and said "Harry , you really are an idiot aren't you? You saved me from a life of pain, you fought for the freedom of my world because I said I wanted to stay. You made sure I was safe all the time, it was my decision to refuse being kept safe, there is no need to blame yourself for it and to top it all off you are now offering me my life back and all this without any obligation to do so."

Harry was listening as Draco spoke, when he stopped Harry said "…but you've decided to stay haven't you?"

Nodding slowly Draco turned to watch Harry whose tears were flowing freely down his face. It made his heart ache and made him almost change his mind. He had not been aware that Harry cared about him that much nor how it would make him feel to leave him. He had thought he had come to terms with it being dead for years, Iiving in the afterlife. He was happy but seeing Harry miserable made it seem as if it was not worth it.

Sensing Draco's mind changing Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged him as he said "I can tell you were happy where you were Draco. I would never ask you to give it up especially for me. Things have changed since we last saw each other. I know my way home to my family, which is where I am going now."

Harry waved his hand over Draco's arm and an armband appeared on it. "If you ever find you wish to come back that armband will bring you to me anytime anywhere."

They parted ways after that. Harry laughed to himself as he thought about how he had once thought that he hated Draco Malfoy and there was no way he would have ever thought he would be hurt to be parted from him like had been.

Concentrating on his bond to Thanatos Harry followed it to him. He still amazed at how easy it was for him to travel that way. He felt more free than he had ever felt before. He also remembered his promise to cause Chaos and was already thinking about checking up on his original world once he found Thanatos. There was an old man he wanted to give a taste of his own medicine.

XxxXxx

Thanatos was pacing up and down in the living room of Harry's cottage. It had been two days and he could no longer sense Harry and this worried him. When Harry had been taken the first time he could always feel their bond however now it felt like it was severed. He fell down on his knees as he felt the bond violently snap back into place. He lay down on the floor to catch his breath wondering what had happened to Harry for that to happen. It was then that he noticed something fading into the room right by his feet. He sat up as it became clearer and he could see a form with two sets of wings just like Harry's only bigger and brighter. Shutting his eyes against the glaring light Thanatos stood up, he didn't want to be caught unawares while he was lying down. As the light became less glaring Thanatos opened his eyes to see an older version of Harry standing in front of him. Harry had changed. The childish features that made him cute were gone, he was now a teen with looks to die for. He didn't seem to notice the faint glow that was now constant on his pale features.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped up, Thanatos could see the changing greens in Harry's eyes as if they could not decide on what shade to be. The swirling should have made him unsettled but all he saw was the anguish in those eyes.

Harry didn't speak. He was still feeling emotional from his meeting with Draco. He just ran straight into Thanatos' arms and cried like a baby.

Thanatos was shocked to see the twelve year old he had seen a couple of days back looking more like a seventeen year old. He could sense the bond that had been renewed had changed and Harry was now completely in control of all the angels of death, himself included. He was now a god of death.

He just sat down on the couch with Harry on his lap and held him like he did when he was little letting him cry himself to sleep. All the worry he felt the past few days melted away, He had known that Harry was capable of taking care of himself but it was different if he was not there to make sure he was ok.


	36. Chapter 37

Thanatos ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he slept. It seemed to calm both of them. He wondered what happened to Draco seeing as Harry came back alone. He would have to wait until Harry woke up for those answers. Being an angel of death he didn't need to sleep but he could so he lay his head back for a rest too.

Harry opened his eyes to find he was lying on a couch with a blanket over him. He could sense Thanatos talking to someone in the next room from where he was. He got up and walked into the occupied room and found Thanatos talking to the angel of death who had previously mentioned Chaos.

Bowing the angel said "My lord…"

Before he could continue Harry stopped him and said "Please do not call me that or mater or whatever else you cook up. My name is Harry. Those titles remind me of the power hungry dark lord wannabes I've met and I don't like it."

Smiling now the angel said "Okay Harry, I was just saying I see you found your own way to Chaos."

Harry just shrugged and said "Actually he found me. Bringing me to him was little over the top I think but hey who am I to argue?"

They all sat down and Harry told them what happened after he was summoned by Dumbledore.

By the time he finished both angels of death were agreeing that they were glad Harry was not resurrecting people in their worlds. It was not the easiest job. They however could see why Harry did it. Those deaths would have caused massive changes that were never meant to happen due to the death of the people who were supposed to still be around. It would also have affected the future births of the town too. Emergency or not Harry was right Chaos had overdone it with the demons.

They said their goodbyes to the angel of death of that world then Harry turned to Thanatos and said

"Hey Thanatos guess what?"

Thanatos turned to Harry and said "What?"

Then with a smile he said "I grew." He wrapped his much larger wings around Thanatos like he used to do to him then Harry took them to his original world.

Harry was in shock when he arrived in his original world. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but the destruction he saw was not it. They appeared just inside Diagon alley. The only building standing was Gringotts the bank and even that was looking worse for wear. Walking through the rubble of the alley made Harry feel a little sad. Despite all the shite he received from the wizarding world he knew not everyone in it had meant him any harm. This was not what he wanted. Yes he wanted revenge for those who wronged him but not at the cost of those who had nothing to do with it, just caught up in the crossfire. The destruction could not have been too long ago as there was still some fires burning and smoke rising here and there.

He heard a small sound under some rubble and used his magic to move it. Under the rubble was a little boy who looked to be no more than seven using his little body to shield someone smaller than him. Most likely his little sister. Harry could tell the child he was shielding was dead with angle her head was at. He used his grace to heal both children and watched as they held each other and cried.

Looking up Harry saw Thanatos roll his eyes and say "Are you going to raise every person that dies Harry? You are thinking with your heart instead of your head. You can't bring everyone back. Especially when it is their time."

A voice Harry had not heard for a long time spoke from behind him

"I concur."

Harry stood up from where he had knelt beside the children and whipped around so fast he was sure he gave himself whiplash. There stood in front of him was Death, his Death. It seemed quite strange to him that he never called him an angel of death he just called him death.

Hearing Harry's thoughts Death smiled and said "Took you long enough to figure that one out. I am different from the other angels of death because I was the first one. I am Chaos' brother Order. With a name like that you can see why I don't tell it to every person I meet."

By then Harry was hugging the stuffing out of him. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Still smiling Death said "I see you finally grew."

Harry shouted indignantly "Hey!"

Thanatos laughed and said "You were excited about it a few minutes ago. It was the last thing you said before we left the other world."

Despite his new growth spurt the other two beings with him were still bigger than him. Using his powers Harry made himself bigger and more brawny making the other two laugh.

In between the laughter Thanatos managed to say "Harry? Are you trying to compensate for something?"

Harry fell over as he overcompensated his new height while trying to run after Thanatos who was moving backwards as he spoke. Changing himself back he soaked Thanatos with the moisture in the air making him stop laughing as the water washed over him. Drying himself up he sent a cloud over Harry's head with lightning and made it continuously rain and electrocute him.

Harry waved away the cloud and said "Was the lightning really necessary?" Death just watched the two as they began an all-out mini war against each other. By the time they stopped the alley was obliterated. Harry felt a bit guilty tat he had forgotten where he was. There was a crowd gathered by the edges of the alley watching in horror and fascination as Harry and Thanatos were play fighting with destructive elements. Dumbledore was stood there too watching.

When they stopped he brought their attention to him as he asked "Who are you?"

Seeing Dumbledore Harry scowled. He really didn't like that old man. Both Thanatos and Death stood by Harry shielding him from the crowd. Harry sent them a mental message

"You just can't help it can you?"

The two beings just smirked at him before they returned their attention to their audience. Thanatos was the one who answered Dumbledore "I am Thanatos and this is Death and Harry."

Harry folded his arms over his chest and said "Hello professor Dumbledore. Did you miss me?"

Harry could tell that Dumbledore was having a hard time placing him. He decided to help him out and cast an illusion on his face showing his old looks before the veil. Comprehension dawned on Dumbledore's face and the other order members who were there with him .

He moved closer to Harry saying "Oh my God Harry?"

Dumbledore didn't get far as the ground he was walking on began to boil and make his feet sink into it. Harry's voice was clear when he said "That's far enough Dumbledore. You and your chicken club will not come anywhere near me."

His old friends Hermione and Ron found their way to the front of the crowd to see him. Hermione had tears in her eyes and said "Harry, we thought you were dead. How could you make us think that all this time. It's been over a year and you were alive all this time."

Ron put his own two cents in "Yeah mate, we all thought you'd died and …" Harry stopped him

"Look stop, just stop. I really couldn't care less about you or what you thought. I suppose the payments stopped once I was gone and that was what you missed? I just came here to find someone and now that I have found him I am leaving."


	37. Chapter 38

Taking Death and Thanatos' hands Harry flashed them out leaving the crowd staring at empty air. He flashed straight to Voldemort's hideout through open the huge double doors in his way and found himself in the middle of a death eater meeting. Crabbe and Goyle senior were being tortured.

Noticing he had just garnered the attention of the entire room Harry said

"You know if you torture and kill all your minions no-one is going to want to work for you."

A confused Voldemort asked "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Shaking his head Harry answered "So cliché, Do I really need to go through this again. I thin next time I will just announce myself."

As he was speaking a spell streaked from Voldemort's wand and harmlessly fizzled out in front of him. Narrowing his eyes Harry turned to his two companions who were now looking everywhere else but at him.

"You two have noticed that I am no longer a child right?"

Death laughed like he knew something no-one else did then said "Of course Harry. We have."

Thanatos just looked at Death like he had grown a second head, even he had noticed the subtle hidden meaning in the statement. He just didn't quite get what it meant.

Deciding to ignore and deal with them later Harry turned back to a fuming Voldemort. It turned out that while Harry had turned to look at his companions several spells had been sent his way and they had fizzled out just like the first. Harry separated Voldemort's remaining soul piece from his body then used it to draw the remaining pieces that were still out there to him and putting them back together. This one had even less soul than the one that Thanatos had put together. He handed it over to Death who took it straight to hell leaving Harry with Thanatos to deal with the rest of the death eaters.

"What do you want to do with them Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a second before answering "Turn them all into squibs, they have abused their magic they don't deserve it. I will create a special prison for those who have been torturing and killing."

Thanatos nodded and said "I think that is fitting."

Every death eater with Voldemort's tattoo had their magic stripped through it. Since they were connect by it Harry didn't need to go looking for any of them. He used the connection to bring every death eater to the same place where they were. He was shocked at the numbers and had to expand the room extensively to accommodate them all. Death returned and brought some of his reapers with him and when Harry asked him why he answered

"Some of these death eaters are not death eaters by choice. There are too many for just three of us to read their souls and find the innocent ones."

Harry didn't want to hear it instead he said "There are no innocent death eaters. It cannot be done without free will and the initiation involves torture and murder."

Death just nodded and reached out with his magic pulling the first death eater to them. It was Draco. Harry stopped immediately and gave Death a look of betrayal.

"You are the one who said there are no innocent death eaters."

Harry didn't want to look at Draco. He knew that he would not be able to deal with it if he turned out to be the little shit he had originally thought him to be. But could he really condemn him without finding out what happened first? So he gave in to Death's request and they began looking for their innocents.

Harry felt like retching after watching Draco's life. He had not been there to save him like had in the other world and Lucius had gotten worse with time. He had literally been beaten into submission. Lucius cast a spell to prevent Draco from taking his own life as he had tried to do before. He healed Draco of every injury he had and removed the snake and skull tattoo that belonged to Voldemort. He however could not do much about Draco's emotional state. Thanatos was the one to make a suggestion when he saw Harry's despair.

"Harry de-age him, remove all his memories and let him grow up again this time in a happy home. A second chance like you had."

Smiling now Harry did just that. He de aged Draco and wiped his memories of his parents and the life he had with them. He knew he was not going to leave him behind with someone he did not know. He was going to take him with him and make sure his childhood was happy. Conjuring a bottle of milk and a swing he sat down with the now baby Draco and began taking care of him.

Death looked at Harry and said "Harry! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Looking around him Harry said "I don't think so, what is it?"

Shaking his head Dearth said "The prison Harry, remember?"

Laughing softly Harry used his Chaotic powers to change the building they were currently in. The bricks changed to triple layered reinforced steel and the rooms into cells. By the time he finished Harry had the most secure prison ever built. There was no way in and no way out without Harry. He made the protections similar to Lucifer's prison but instead he made it so that magic would choose the jailer. Whoever it was would become immortal and the rules set by Harry would be enforced by magic. He then created a portal as he turned the whole area where the grounds of the new prison were into a pocket dimension before turning it into a book that only the jailer can see or touch.

After giving Draco a bath and changing him Harry and his companions were ready to leave.

"Where to now Harry?"

Smirking at Thanatos Harry said "Oh we make Dumbledore's life a living hell."


	38. Chapter 39

Dumbledore sat in his usual seat in the great hall. He looked around at the students who were eating their dinner and wondered how many would be returning after the holidays, especially with Voldemort upping the attacks. His plans for Harry Potter had fallen through, he did not think he could get the boy to be a willing sacrifice after what he saw in the middle of the alley. It didn't help that he no longer had access to the boy's money for the war effort. He was seriously regretting allowing the boy's godfather to die. At the time it had seemed like a good idea to keep his control on the boy. It now seemed to have been where everything went wrong. Deciding he had enough to eat he got up and left the great hall. The speeches had already been made and professor McGonagall could dismiss the students. As soon as he left the hall he felt a pull at his naval making him panic, he however did not get a chance to scream as he found his surroundings changing then landing on a hard floor at someone's feet.

Raising his head he saw Harry standing in front of him with the two he had previously seen him with as well as a child in his arms. The evil smirk on Harry's face gave him a fore boding feeling in his stomach.

"Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Is that all you are capable of saying professor? Oh well I brought you here to tell you that you will be getting a new life. How do you feel about being a child again Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore could tell that Harry was not being generous. In fact he seemed furious. "Harry what do you mean by that? Surely you know that if I disappear it will raise some questions?"

Laughing, Harry replied "Thank you for your concern old man, however I have that covered."

Harry moved aside and behind him stood Dumbledore's doppelganger. The worry Dumbledore felt when he was kidnapped grew. "Harry surely you do not believe no-one will notice that that is not me?"

The doppelganger answered instead of Harry "Actually, Percival, I am Albus Dumbledore. My world was taken over by the dark and everyone I know and care about did not survive the takeover. Harry offered me a new start in your place. I know what you did and I have no objection to you getting what you deserve and maybe I will be able to fix some of the damage you caused in this world."

Horror flashed across Dumbledore's face as he realised that this was more serious than he had originally thought. With a replacement especially one who was him for all intents and purposes, Harry and his friends could do what they wanted with him. Harry decided to speak before Dumbledore could start begging,

"Let's get this over with."

Sending a wave of magic towards Dumbledore who felt himself shrink and fade from wherever Harry had brought him. Harry's voice was the last thing he heard as he said

"Enjoy living my life the way you wanted me to live it Dumbledore."

The next time Dumbledore opened his eyes he was looking at his own face wearing half moon glasses and placing him on the doorstep like he had done with Harry. He was just saying "good luck Harry Potter" He felt a warming charm wash over him before a sleeping spell knocked him from consciousness.

The next thing he head was a scream that made his eyes open in shock. He saw what he could only perceive as a nightmare. There above him stood Petunia Evans, the woman he paid to mistreat Harry in order to make him more malleable. He was freezing where he lay and a little damp from the morning air. He wondered had he really left Harry in such a way?

Petunia and her husband took him inside and they read the letter that had been left in the basket with him. His first shock came when the basket he lay in was thrown in the cupboard none too gently by Vernon who was saying "Even the freaks don't want him Pet, look at that they are paying us to teach him a lesson. I will not allow that freakishness near my son. He can stay in that cupboard." With those words he felt the blood wards take hold on his magical core. He knew this would make him half as powerful as he should be and the other binding on his magic made sure he could not easily access his magic to protect himself from the Dursleys.

He felt just how cruel he had been to Harry by doing this to him and knew he was justified for being angry. For the first time he truly regretted what he had done to the boy in his quest to use him for the greater good.

Thus began Albus Dumbledore's life as Harry Potter. As he got older he found he could not speak about his other life nor access any of the knowledge he had on magic that he had before, he had to learn everything from scratch.

XxxXxx

Harry watched as Dumbledore disappeared. He felt vindicated as he knew that the old man would go through all the pain he had caused him. The world he sent him to was similar to his, it was just behind in the timeline. He turned to the new Dumbledore and said

"I know you are not like him. So I will not be judgemental. I will leave you to fix the mistakes of your counter part, it is your life now, live it well."

Smiling at Harry Dumbledore thanked him then apparated to his new home in Hogwarts he had a lot of work ahead of him.

XxxXxx

Harry was feeling excited. He was going to find Gabriel. He couldn't wait to have him meet Draco. Before he could say anything Death said

"Ok Harry, when were you going to tell us about the soul bond you created?"

Harry and Thanatos both whipped around to face Death and said "What?"

Looking Harry in the eye Death could tell that Harry truly did not know what he was talking about.

He sighed before saying "Harry before you came here you bonded with someone, a soul bond, how can you not be aware of it?"

Harry was freaking out as he said "Who am I bonded to?"

Death answered "There cannot be that many people you placed a blessing on Harry, you just didn't do it properly. I'm not sure what you were trying to do but you used your chaotic powers on a mortal at first I thought it was deliberate on your part, I can see now with your reaction that it was probably an accident."

Harry did not sound happy when he said "Are you telling me that I bound myself to someone?"

"Yes Harry, that is what I'm saying. I only know because I can see the bond as you used the power of Chaos and as he is my brother I can recognise it anywhere. There is a reason he changed you when he made you an angel of Chaos. His power does not mix well with other species at least not without me to balance it out."

Harry latched onto that little bit of hope as he said "So you can fix it?"

Shaking his head Death said "Sorry kiddo, I can't undo something you did. Only you can do that."

The only person it could be that Harry could think of was Buffy. At the time he thought he was helping her. He was going to have to go back and fix it right after he sees his family.

"Lets go get dad before we go home. Then we can deal with this bond. I miss my family."


	39. Chapter 40

XxxXxx

Having spent a lot of time in the world of angels and demons, Death took Harry where he knew Gabriel would be, that was with the Winchesters who had taken to helping him deal with Harry's sacrifice. Harry noted that time seemed to be random every time he changed worlds. Sometimes only days would go by and others it would be years, such as in this case, it was clear several years had gone by as evidenced by the dates he noticed on a newspaper when they appeared in the hotel room that the Winchesters resided. He wondered at the brothers' still living in motel rooms. Despite the fact that their job took them all over the place surely they wanted a home too. He knew he missed his home, he couldn't understand why anyone would choose not to have one. His thoughts were interrupted when Gabriel appeared in the room and Castiel right beside him.

Suffice it to say Harry's reunion with Gabriel was very emotional. Harry's shout of Dad! Sounded so childlike and even that didn't bother him. They both clung to each other crying the emotional upheaval had everyone else leave the room they were in as they were affected too. Death and Thanatos had tears in their eyes as well as they walked out pulling the Winchesters and Castiel with them.

Their departure for Harry's home world took place not long after the reunion. Harry felt that he finally found his place it helped that every time a new threat came he was there to protect his home world and those that lived in it. He knew eventually he would have to take care of the bond he had but for now he just wanted to be with his loved ones he would deal with it later…!

Fin…

**A sequel will follow on Harry's reunion with his family and how he deals with his bonded…**


End file.
